INESPERADO
by safiro
Summary: El despecho y una borrachera orillan a Albert a acostarse con su mejor amiga ¿que pasara cuando tiempo después de volver con su novia se entera que Candy está embarazada? By. Yurika Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Uno**

*-C-pov-*

Maldito alcohol, juro por Dios que por muy despechada que este, no volveré a tomar nunca, ni siquiera en el brindis de año nuevo. Y es que si le sumamos a mi torpeza natural los efectos del alcohol, el resultado no es para nada agradable. Ahora veo doble, no puedo dar más de tres pasos sin irme para los lados y todo esto es por culpa de Rose, ella y sus malditas ideas me tienen en este estando tan deplorable… ¡¿A quién engaño? La patética soy yo, Rose no tiene la culpa de nada, yo fui la que acepto emborracharse solo para ahogar mi pena, ¿Patético cierto? Pero es la maldita realidad.

Hoy, el día de nuestra graduación del instituto y por lo tanto el día de la gran fiesta de los Johnson, tome la decisión más estúpida de mi vida, beber hasta perder la conciencia para tratar de olvidar a mi amor imposible, si, todo esto es culpa de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino de mi mejor amigo, Albert Johnson, aunque en realidad él no tiene la culpa de nada, él es el único ser en el mundo que me importa, sentimentalmente hablando, porque también me importan mis amigos, Rose, Archie, John y Annie y mis casi padres Rosemary y George, de resto, no tengo a nadie más.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo ni siquiera tenía uso de razón, los conozco por medio de fotos y nada más, mi custodia esta bajo el cuidado de mis adorados tíos, los seres más miserables e insoportables del planeta, los cuales se han encargado de hacer mi vida un infierno, pero gracias a mis amigos he podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo, porque gracias a Dios ya soy mayor de edad, ya no tengo que depender de ellos, y pronto iré a la universidad y no tendré que volver a verlos nunca.

Mi padre Charlie Cartwriting, que según tengo entendido era un alma de Dios, aseguro mi futuro antes de su muerte, dejo un fideicomiso para mi, donde hay dinero que tiene que ser estrictamente usado solo para mi universidad y gastos personales, aunque la mayoría del dinero ya se lo han gastado mis tíos, al menos el de la universidad no lo tocaron, pues para ellos también es una forma de librarse de mí.

Se puede decir que ya tengo pagada toda mi carrera, estudiare Licenciatura en Literatura en la universidad de New York, lo mejor de todo es que mis amigos irán al mismo lugar, pues nos pusimos de acuerdo para no separarnos y continuar juntos en el mismo sitio, Albert aunque fuera el mayor de los Johnson, había perdido un año así que estaba a la par con nosotros y a Rose, la menor, la habían promovido en tercer grado un año más los mellizos Conrwell estaban en el mismo grado que nosotros, el destino había jugado todo para que estuviéramos juntos así que lo aprovecharíamos. Aunque eso también significa que voy a tener mi pequeño problema durante los siguientes años.

Mi mayor y más importante problema, es mi mejor amigo Albert Johnson, desde el momento de conocernos nos hicimos amigos y la amistad no se ha perdido desde entonces, pero yo fui tonta y con el tiempo caí rendidamente enamorada de él y es que es inevitable, Albert es el hombre perfecto para mi, tiene todo lo que yo siempre soñé en un hombre y tal vez mas, pero soy realista y me tengo que conformar con ser solo su mejor amiga, sus sentimientos hacia mí, por muy sinceros y puros que sean, no son más que para alguien que ve como si fuera una hermana. Su hermana.

Mi estado deplorable de hoy, se debe precisamente a él y a alguien más, su novia, Elisa Legan, una chica estupendamente hermosa y curvilínea, aunque por muy linda que sea, yo no entiendo para nada esa relación y el motivo por el cual Albert aun sigue llevándola. Ambos discuten más de lo que pasan felices, siempre tienen algún motivo por el cual terminar peleados, por muy insignificante que sea la razón. Y yo soy una de las mayores razones, Elisa no puede verme ni en pintura y yo definitivamente como sea no la puedo ver.

Considero que Elisa es una mujer demasiado prepotente para Albert, demasiado presumida, Albert merece a una mujer que lo trate con más cariño que altivez, alguien como yo, bien, tal vez no precisamente yo, pero si Albert por lo menos tuviera alguien que se lo mereciera, yo estaría feliz por él y por los dos.

No es que sea presumida al decir que yo lo merezco más que ella, pero al menos yo sé cómo hacerlo feliz, yo sé todo de Albert, todo, se cuantas veces se ha enfermado, cual es su comida, música, colores y libros favoritos, que le disgusta y que no, que es lo más importante para él y que lo deprime, se cuánto pesa, cuánto mide, su talla de ropa y zapatos, a qué horas se baña y a qué horas acostumbra despertar cuando le dan sus ataques de insomnio, se cuantas canciones a compuesto y a quienes se las ha dedicado, cuáles son sus sueños y metas en la vida y lo más importante, nunca he discutido con él.

Siempre trato de tener las cosas en paz, por muy disgustada que este y por muy en contra de su relación que yo me encuentre. Sea como sea, yo jamás le armo shows sin fundamento ni le hago reclamos que no vienen al caso, siempre lo escucho antes de hacer cualquier veredicto y nunca creo lo que los demás dicen de él. Pero Elisa no, nuestra adorada pelirroja siempre encuentra cualquier motivo para pelear con Albert, lo ofende de las peores maneras y él como un estúpido regresa con ella.

Albert ni siquiera siente amor por ella, él mismo me lo ha dicho, en un comienzo empezó a salir con ella por no estar solo, por intentar algo, por divertirse, ¡ella ni siquiera es su tipo de mujer! a Albert hasta ahora, nunca le habían gustado las rubias. Pero tal vez el sexo con Elisa es tan bueno que eso es lo que lo tiene atado, bromeando se lo he dicho una vez y él me dice que no, que no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, que simplemente esta con ella por costumbre, pero que algún día se cansara y cuando encuentre a la mujer de su vida la dejara, pero mientras eso pasa, me la tendré que aguantar.

Subí las escaleras al segundo piso en la casa de los Johnson, Rose toda la noche se la había pasado dándome tragos de cualquier bebida que se le atravesara, y ya no podía mas, necesitaba descansar, subiría y buscaría una cama desocupada y dormiría ahí hasta que mi cuerpo me lo pidiera, al menos a mis tíos no les importaba si me iba y no volvía, para ellos mientras más tiempo estuviera fuera de casa, mejor.

Agarrada de la pared y viendo todo girar a mi alrededor camine por el largo pasillo de las habitaciones, la primera puerta que me encontré estaba cerrada, eso significaba que era la habitación de George y Rosemary, ambos nos habían advertido que la tendrían cerrada, pues no querían que usaran su sagrada cama de motel, continúe caminando y logre dar con la habitación de Rose, o eso creo que es, gire el pomo y logre abrirla, pero un ruido en otra habitación me detuvo.

Era algo quebrándose, bien, alguien se ganaría un buen lio, si Rose los encuentra haciendo algo indebido, van a querer morir antes de que la misma Rose lo haga, la curiosidad pudo conmigo y aun estando en este maldito estado, camine hacia la puerta donde provenía el ruido, pero mientras más me acercaba más claro se escuchaba otro objeto romperse y una maldición poco entendible se escucho, concentrándome bien, pude notar que el ruido venía de la habitación de Albert. Alarmada me apresure a entrar y lo que encontré me paralizo. La lucidez volvió a mí de manera sorprendente.

— ¡Albert!— él inmediatamente se giro y me vio, estaba totalmente borracho y en su mirada había tanto odio que me asusto— Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas acabando con tu habitación?— había estrellado el reloj despertador aparentemente contra la pared y un porta retratos estaba tirado en el piso e igualmente quebrado, era la foto que él tenía de Elisa

— ¿Candy?— entre cerro sus ojos, imagino que por la borrachera no reconocía bien quién era, jamás había visto a Albert en este estado. Cuando me reconoció se lanzo y me abrazo— ¡Candy!—

— Albert ¿Qué pasa?—

— Elisa— simplemente dijo aun abrazándome, estaba dolido, se notaba en su voz

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?—

— Me engaño, la perdí por unos segundos en la fiesta y cuando la encuentro, la veo arrinconada en el patio trasero con James— yo me quede sorprendida, Yo me moría por tener lo que ella tenía ¿Y ella lo desperdicia? La vida es realmente injusta— prácticamente se estaban comiendo vestidos y su única explicación fue que James le daba lo que yo me negaba a darle— lo sentí tensarse de rabia

— Albert, ven, cálmate— dije guiándolo hasta la cama de forma dificultosa, casi caigo al piso mientras lo sentaba, aunque mi lucidez llegara a mí, no era tanta, aun estaba mareada, además Albert tampoco estaba en muy buen estado, me senté a su lado antes de hablar— ahora sí, explícame bien, porque no te entiendo nada ¿Cómo es eso de que James le da lo que tú no le das?—

— Candy, ¿no está claro?— dijo cerrando sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño, mas por la borrachera que por la rabia, tal vez le dolía la cabeza

— Sinceramente, no— Albert se tomo el puente de la nariz y suspiro

— Se que somos mejores amigos y que nos contamos todo, pero hay algo que yo no te he dicho de mi relación con Elisa—

— ¿Qué es?—

— Ella y yo jamás hemos tenido relaciones— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida, era uno de los pocos temas tabús que teníamos, el sexo, a ambos nos daba algo de vergüenza hablar sobre eso, solo lo habíamos hecho un par de ocasiones, la última vez fue más por fastidiar que por otra cosa, así que yo había asumido que ambos habían estado juntos, Albert jamás me contradijo nada cuando le bromee en esa ocasión con eso y yo di por hecho cualquier cosa— y esa es otra de las tantas razones para discutir, ella quiere y yo no—

— ¿Y por eso se revuelca con el primero que se le cruza?— el ceño de Albert se frunció con dolor y yo me arrepentí de mis palabras, suficiente tenia él con sus conjeturas para yo echarle leña al fuego— Perdón— dije suavemente

— No tienes porque disculparte, es la verdad, y eso es lo que me duele, que haya sido tan hipócrita conmigo, James se dio el gusto diciendo que se la habían pasado muy bien incontables veces, yo la quiero y por eso mismo no quería que estuviéramos juntos, me parece demasiado pronto, quería esperar un poco más, el cariño no es suficiente para mí en esas cosas, yo quería que fuera por amor, por verdadero amor, yo quiero estar con una mujer por primera vez cuando la ame de verdad— aunque suene cursi, ese era el ideal de Albert, algo anticuado pero yo lo consideraba muy romántico— ¿Tan malo es eso? ¿Tengo que ser como los demás?—

— Calla, ni siquiera lo consideres Albert, si ella no supo ver el gran hombre que eres, entonces que se lo pierda, tú no tienes porque cambiar solo porque ella lo quiere así, si no respeto tu decisión entonces no te quiere— Albert me paso un brazo por los hombros y me acerco a él

— Gracias Candy, tu siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir bien. Pero por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?— yo suspire

— La verdad, es que estaba buscando una cama para dormir, Rose me dio tanto alcohol que veía doble y mi coordinación no me estaba ayudando mucho, así que preferí venir a descansar, pero escuche ruidos aquí y vine a ver qué pasaba—

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo?— me pregunto asombrado, yo asentí— ¿Por qué?— no pude evitar el sonrojarme pero Albert al parecer no lo noto

— No lo sé, creo que fue un arrebato de momento— le mentí, Albert estaba borracho y por eso no noto que le mentí

— Me duele la cabeza— dijo agarrándose nuevamente el puente de la nariz

— Deberías dormir—

— No quiero, porque mejor no me acompañas—

— ¿A qué?— lo vi inclinarse en la cama, casi se cae por lo mareado, pero alcance a agarrarlo de la camisa a tiempo, él soltó una risita tonta por el casi accidente, luego tomó una botella de algo que parecía ser brandy ¿Cómo no la había visto antes? A sí, yo también estaba algo mareada

— Ya que hoy te dio el arrebato de beber, entonces toma conmigo, creo que ahogare mis penas en alcohol por esta noche— dijo algo dolido, aunque aparentara indiferencia, yo se que le dolía mucho más de lo que reconocía, las traiciones eran de las cosas que él mas detestaba y las que más daño le hacían, él quería a Elisa, de alguna forma extraña, pero lo hacía y que ella le pagara de esta forma, era un golpe duro para Albert

— Bien ¿Qué malo puede pasar? Vamos a ahogar las penas con alcohol— porque no solo era él, yo también había tenido la misma idea esta noche, ahogarme en alcohol y olvidarlo, y aunque el saber lo de Elisa me alegraba, eso no cambiaba el sentimiento que tenía Albert por mí.

Nos bebimos la botella entera, y eso para nosotros era demasiado, ni Albert ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a tomar alcohol, así que éramos bastante sensibles, después de que la botella estuviera vacía, nos encontrábamos recostados de manera horizontal en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo y riendo por quien sabe qué tontería, habíamos hablado de cualquier cosa y tal vez el uno decía algo que nada tenia que ver con el tema del otro, pero era comprensible, estábamos realmente borrachos. Inevitablemente terminamos hablando de Elisa.

— Claro, pero a pesar de todo esto, me alegro— le dije

— ¿Te alegras?— frunció el ceño y trato dos ocasiones en levantarse, a la tercera y balanceándose apoyo el codo en la cama y recostó la cabeza en el dorso de su mano mientras me miraba ceñudo— Vaya y yo que pensé que eras mi amiga, ahora resulta que te alegras de mi dolor—

— No, no me alegra que te engañen, pero me alegra que aunque de un mal modo, pudiste abrir los ojos, Elisa no es la mujer adecuada para ti—

— ¿A no? ¿Entonces quien?— me sentí tentada de responderle que yo era la indicada, tenía las palabras en la punta de mi lengua, pero aun ni con el alcohol me animaba

— No tengo a nadie en especial, pero al menos me gustaría que fuera una chica que en verdad te valore y te conozca, que sepa hacerte feliz y que este contigo sin importar las condiciones—

— Alguien como tu— dijo sonriendo, mi corazón se acelero

— Si, alguien como yo— me anime a decir— aunque más bonita— él frunció de nuevo el ceño

— Candy— dijo mi nombre enojado— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eres hermosa?—

— Muchas, pero tú me vez como una hermana, los hermanos siempre ven lo bueno de los demás—

— Candy, yo soy capaz de ver la belleza sin importar la relación, tu eres hermosa, aunque seas mi mejor amiga yo sé ver tu belleza de mujer, no soy ciego— nuevamente mi corazón se acelero

— Bueno, ese no es el punto, lo importante es que tú necesitas a alguien totalmente diferente a Elisa, alguien que no salga corriendo a buscarse a otro porque no tienen sexo—

— Alguien como tú—

— Albert, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en lo que te dije?—

— Todo, tu eres totalmente diferente a Elisa, me valoras, me conoces mejor que nadie, sabes hacerme feliz, estás conmigo sin importar las condiciones y no sales huyendo porque no tenemos sexo— yo solté una gran carcajada, jamás tocábamos el tema del sexo con tanta tranquilidad y menos bromeábamos con ello entre nosotros

— Claro, yo muero por tener sexo contigo— continúe su broma, aunque no era del todo mentira— ¿Quién mejor que tu eh? ¡Oh! El gran Albert Johnson— Albert me jalo hasta su pecho y me abrazo mientras ambos reímos, pero Albert dejo de reír de repente y su rostro se puso serio— ¿Qué pasa?— dije levantando mi cabeza y acercándome a su cara para verlo mejor, me sentí algo mareada con el movimiento pero logre sostenerme

— Aun no lo puedo creer Candy, por muchas discusiones que tuviéramos, yo no creía a Elisa capaz de algo así, tanto que me celaba con todo el mundo y fue ella la que cometió el error, yo…— le puse un dedo en sus labios

— No sigas Albert, no pienses más en ello, no te recrimines ni mortifiques mas, las cosas siempre pasan por algo, tú tienes tu conciencia limpia, ella será la que se arrepienta después—

— Gracias de nuevo Candy, tu siempre estás aquí para mi, siempre que te necesito estás conmigo, no tengo como agradecer tu amistad— dijo mirando a la ventana

— No tienes que agradecer nada, tú también estas siempre para mí cuando lo necesito, tu amistad es mi paga— él sonrió, yo me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él giro la cara sin ver mi acción y accidentalmente le di el beso en los labios

Al comienzo ambos nos tensamos por la sorpresa, pero, tal vez el momento, el alcohol y las hormonas, nos hicieron continuar, lentamente fuimos abriendo nuestros labios y empezamos a moverlos en un beso tierno y suave, un beso amistoso, Albert me abrazo por la cintura y yo lo tome por las mejillas, cuando el aire nos falto, nos separamos, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos directamente a los ojos y si mis ojos, mostraban lo mismo que los de Albert, entonces estaban llenos de pasión, aunque yo no tuviera experiencia en el tema, leer su mirada era tan fácil para mí, que no fue difícil comprenderlo.

Tal vez fue eso lo que nos empujo a continuar, porque segundos después, estábamos besándonos de nuevo, pero este beso, no tenía nada de amistoso, ni suave, era apasionado, hambriento y lleno de deseo, yo no podía detenerme a pensar en lo que estábamos haciendo, no se me cruzo por la cabeza que Albert era mi mejor amigo y que estaba borracho, que lo más seguro es que solo eso lo estaba llevando a besar a su mejor amiga, tampoco quería pensar en nada, si esta era la única manera y la única oportunidad de tenerlo así, no me arrepentiría después, aunque fuera una sola vez en mi vida, la aprovecharía, sin importar que tal vez nuestra amistad acabara por esto, continuaría y si las cosas acababan, lo tendría como el mejor de los recuerdos.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y sin darme cuenta yo ya estaba de espaldas contra el colchón y con Albert sobre mí, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo y las mías hacían lo propio por el suyo. Rápidamente la ropa ya estaba tirada por toda la habitación y nosotros ya nos encontrábamos bajo las sabanas rosando nuestras pieles desnudas y besando todos los lugares que podíamos, no cruzamos ni una sola palabra, solo nos dábamos miradas perdidas de deseo, acompañadas por suspiros y jadeos constantes.

Sentí la erección de Albert empezar a entrar en mí y cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, una mueca de dolor se cruzo en mi rostro y entonces Albert se quedo quieto y hablo por primera vez.

— Candy, ¿estás bien?— pregunto con voz ronca mientras me rosaba los labios con los suyos

— Si, solo dame unos segundos para acostumbrarme— respondí en su mismo tono

Así lo hizo mientras me beso y acaricio de nuevo, cuando me sintió más relajada empezó a moverse y yo lo abrace fuertemente por el cuello, jadee en su oído cuando las sensaciones me obligaron a hacerlo, estaba realmente flotando y era Albert quien me llevaba a ello, era nuestra primera vez, la primera vez de ambos, y aunque no hubiera una segunda no me importaba, no podía estar más feliz.

Albert acompaño mis jadeos con los suyos, mientras me besaba y acariciaba; tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y arquee mi espalda contra él, al sentir por primera vez un orgasmo, uno maravilloso, especialmente porque Albert era el causante de él. Luego de unos segundos, sentí a Albert dar un par de embestidas mas, jadeo sobre mis labios y se desplomo a mi lado luego de que el también llegar al éxtasis, nos dimos un último beso, antes de taparnos nuevamente con las sabanas, pues con los movimientos de momentos atrás, las sabanas habían rodado a un lado, me acerco a él y yo recosté la cabeza en su pecho mientras sentía su mano pasar por mi cintura, no tardamos en quedarnos dormidos.

Una terrible punzada en mi sien, claro signo de un buen dolor de cabeza, me hizo fruncir el ceño, no recordaba bien lo que había pasado anoche, solo recuerdo a Rose dándome vasos llenos de cualquier bebida y a mi tomándolos todos de un trago, se que subí para recostarme, pero este dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar en nada mas, tendría que levantarme y tomar una buena ducha para calmar esta maldita resaca que me está matando, me gire un poco para poder levantarme, pero algo no me dejaba, había algo pesado en mi cintura que me aprisionaba a la cama y a esta dura pero cálida almohada, un momento, ¿Desde cuándo las almohadas laten como un corazón? Estaba por abrir los ojos lenta y perezosamente, cuando el estruendo de una puerta abrirse con fuerza hizo que me sentara rápidamente mientras abría los ojos de golpe asustada.

— ¡Albert! Deja de dormir tan… ¡Oh por Dios!— frente a mí y con las manos en la boca, los ojos abiertos a todo lo que podían, estaba Rose. Un momento ¿Albert?

— ¿Qué pasa Rose?— dijo una voz a mi lado. ¡Oh no! ¡Dios mío, no! Los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron de golpe a mí y los nervios hicieron presencia, mire mi cuerpo y al verlo desnudo me tape rápidamente con las sabanas. Me gire hacia mi acompañante y Albert no me había notado aun, estaba sentado frotándose los ojos medio dormido. Rose rápidamente cerró la puerta con seguro, pero ella no salió

— ¿Quieren explicarme que es lo que pasa aquí?— dijo bajando un poco la voz, Albert abrió los ojos por completo, miro a Rose y luego siguió la mirada de ella hacia mí, sus ojos se abrieron completamente y su cara se puso pálida

— ¿Ca… Candy? ¡Oh por Dios!— se tomo la cara con ambas manos, como tratando de salir de una pesadilla, por lo menos su expresión me dio a entender que recordaba todo, hubiera sido muy doloroso para mí que él no recordara nada

— No me importa que tan sorprendidos estén, me explican ahora mismo que pasa y más les vale que se vistan rápido, aunque todos están durmiendo, no tardaran en despertar— mi corazón estaba realmente acelerado, la noche pasada había pensado que no me arrepentiría, y aunque no me arrepiento de lo que paso, me arrepiento de que Rose nos hubiera encontrado en esta situación tan vergonzosa y de que ni Albert ni yo, fuéramos capaz de decir algo coherente

— Rose— comencé. Ella recogió nuestra ropa del piso y luego se acerco

— Calma, no vengo a juzgar nada, pero en serio, vístanse— dijo entregándonos la ropa, yo rápidamente me levante con una de las sabanas enrolladlas en mi cuerpo, y me metí al baño, me vestí lo más rápido que pude con mis manos temblorosas, esto realmente apestaba, las cosas no parecían tan difíciles anoche, cuando estuve lista salí, vi a Albert terminado de ponerse la camisa, mientras Rose nos miraba a ambos tratando de descifrar que había pasado, aunque obviamente era lógico que había sucedido— Bien, ahora sí, ¿Qué paso? Y no me refiero a lo obvio—

— Yo…— empecé, pero Albert me corto

— Estábamos borrachos Rose— dijo Albert nervioso, Rose me miro y yo me sonroje

— Nos pasamos bastante con el brandy anoche y…— volví a comentar

— Rose— dijo Albert— ¿podrías por favor dejarme un momento a solas con Candy?— le pidió

Ella nos miro y asintió, luego salió rápidamente de la habitación. Aunque acepto tan fácil, luego no nos libraríamos de explicar. Entrelace mis dedos y baje la mirada nerviosa, no sé cómo iba a tomar esto Albert y yo no quería que arruináramos nuestra amistad, la noche pasada había sido hermosa, pero yo tenía claro que no se repetiría, solo no quería perderlo.

**Sé que aún está pendiente la historia se labios del pecado pero Miko la autora no la actualizado por lo que todas estamos en la misma situación que paso con la pareja, espero que ella pronto logre actualizar y poder seguir deleitándonos con sus producciones **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Dos**

*-C-pov-*

— No sé qué decir— me dijo nervioso, levante mi cabeza y Albert se estaba revolviendo el cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo mientras miraba a un lado, al menos no quería que dijera la palabra "error" eso me mataría, así que preferí adelantarme

— Olvidémoslo Albert …¿sí?... Anoche, no estábamos consientes y bueno, no pensamos mucho— le dije nerviosa

— Ya lo sé, pero, Candy— dijo mirándome a los ojos— esto no es algo fácil, no fue solo un beso y me va a pesar en la conciencia toda la vida—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte con el corazón acelerado, si me despreciaba me iba a morir de la tristeza

— Candy, ¿no lo vez? Era tu primera vez y yo… no debió ser así, yo no tenía porque quitarte algo tan preciado— yo lo corte y me sentí algo aliviada, al menos no me estaba diciendo que no quería que su primera vez fuera conmigo y que lo había arruinado

— Albert, ambos tuvimos la culpa de esto y no solo fue la primera vez para mi, tú mismo me dijiste que querías que fuera diferente— me sentí algo mal, él quería que fuera con alguien que amara y yo me había robado esa oportunidad pensando en mi propio egoísmo

— Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que estas sintiendo Candy, no quiero que me odies por esto— dijo preocupado, inevitablemente me acerque, pero no lo toque

— Yo no podría odiarte nunca Albert, además, si lo vez por otro lado, es mejor que haya sido contigo y no con algún otro borracho— dije medio en broma, pero luego me puse seria— Yo no quiero que terminemos nuestra amistad por esto, por favor Albert ¿olvidémoslo si?— le rogué, su amistad era lo más importante, el resto no tenía importancia, yo no quería que él cambiara conmigo— Albert, eres lo más importante para mí, si nuestra amistad se acaba por esto…— no pude continuar, él se había levantado y me estaba abrazando, mi corazón se acelero rápidamente

— Perdóname Candy, solo dime que me perdonas— me rogo

— No hay motivo para…—

— Solo dilo— me corto de nuevo

— Te perdono, solo si tú me perdonas igual— él asintió suavemente, yo le respondí el abrazo, pasando mis brazos por su cintura

— Y por supuesto que yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, antes me muero de miedo de que no me quieras ver más y de que me odies—

— Ya te lo dije, nunca podría odiarte, pero, Albert, no quiero que nadie se entere, aparte de Rose obviamente, por favor, no quiero que sepan lo que paso— le pedí, él asintió y antes de que hablara de nuevo Rose entro a la habitación, ambos nos separamos lentamente

— Ahora sí, ya espere mucho, hablen— dijo nuevamente cerrando con seguro la puerta, Albert suspiro

— Anoche me pase de tragos, estaba furioso porque, encontré a Elisa en el patio trasero prácticamente comiéndose a James—

La cara de Rose hizo un gesto de rabia y desagrado, yo me sentí mal, Albert quería a Elisa, tal vez no la amara, tal vez yo había obtenido lo que ella tanto quería, pero aun así, yo solo era la amiga, esto no hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado dolido con ella, que ironía ¿tendría que agradecerle o maldecirla? Lo único que había orillado a Albert a estar conmigo, era el despecho.

— Subí aquí y empecé a desquitarme con las cosas, Candy escucho y entro— continuó

— Yo ya estaba bastante mareada— dije rápidamente, Rose asintió, ella más que nadie lo sabía, pues ella misma me había emborrachado— Albert tenía una botella de brandy aquí y no la tomamos completa—

— Una cosa llevo a la otra y bueno, el resto lo imaginas— siguió Albert nervioso

— No hace falta más— dijo Rose— ya les dije, no los vengo a juzgar, solo quería una explicación para lo que vi

— Rose, por favor, no digas nada a nadie— le pedí, aunque sabía que ella no lo haría— que todo quede entre los tres—

— No necesitas decirlo, pero, ¿Qué con ustedes?— Rose sabia cuan enamorada estaba yo de Albert, tal vez ella se esté haciendo ilusiones con lo que paso, lo más seguro es que la tendría dándome un buen sermón más tarde

— Vamos a dejarlo atrás, lo olvidaremos y seguirnos siendo los amigos de siempre— le dije, ella alzo las cejas con sorpresa y me miro como preguntándome si estaba segura, yo asentí, ella luego miro a Albert y de nuevo a mí, dio un sonoro suspiro mientras relajaba su expresión

— Es su problema y aunque yo ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones con que Candy fuera mi cuñada— dijo sonriendo, Albert y yo nos sonrojamos— comprendo y no se preocupen, no diré nada, pero será mejor que se duchen y se cambien para que bajemos a desayunar, ya casi todos están despiertos— ambos asentimos, yo me despedí de Albert con la mirada y me fui con Rose a su habitación, para mí el interrogatorio no había terminado.

— Tu si me vas a contar absolutamente todo y con lujo de detalles— me dijo emocionada cuando yo ya estaba bañada y vestida con ropa que ella misma me había prestado

— Rose por favor, ¿No fue suficiente con lo de ahora?— ella negó

— No, ¿crees que me voy a quedar tranquila luego de lo que vi? Dime que paso— yo suspire resignada

— Está bien—

Le conté todo a Rose, obviamente la parte más importante para mí no se la detalle, eso solo quedaría para mí y mis recuerdos, Rose gritaba de emoción en algunas partes y maldecía a Elisa en otras, cuando por fin termine de contarle hasta donde ella había llegado de nuevo a la habitación, Rose se quedo en silencio mientras analizaba todo.

— Yo sabía que en el fondo mi hermano sentía algo por ti—

— Rose, Estaba borracho—

— Tu también y aun así, ambas sabemos porque cediste—

— Pero con Albert es diferente, Rose, no te hagas ilusiones, así como yo tampoco me las hice, ambos quedamos en olvidarlo, hazlo tu también por favor, esto no va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, él solo me ve como su amiga, punto, ¿podemos bajar a desayunar?—

— Por ahora lo olvidaremos, pero tú no lo vas a olvidar, por más que lo digas, esto no lo olvidaras—

Ambas salimos de la habitación cambiando un poco el tema. Pero Rose teína razón, obvio no lo iba a olvidar, esto para mi, ha sido lo más importante de mi vida.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina, Rosemary estaba haciendo el desayuno, mientras Archie y Annie estaban tendidos en la mesa con una gran cara de sufrimiento y una botella de agua cada uno, John estaba sentado junto a Rose y a diferencia de ellos, tenía una taza de café y su expresión era tan fresca como la de Rose, me preguntaba ¿Cómo podían ambos estar tan bien, si ellos habían bebido incluso más que nosotros? Rose rápidamente se situó a su lado.

Albert estaba junto a Archie con una botella similar, pero disimulaba un poco su agonía por la resaca, con su acostumbrada serenidad, ahora que lo veía luego del susto con Rose, imágenes de la noche pasada llegaron a mí y me sonroje, al menos, no me había dejado llevar hasta el punto de confesarle algo de lo que si me arrepentiría, Rose me dedico una sonrisa tonta haciéndome entender sus anteriores palabras, no lo olvidaría. Me senté lentamente junto a Albert, pues ese era mi lugar de siempre en esta casa, una casa que aunque no era mía, yo me sentía parte de ella, y lo mismo le pasaba a los Conrwell, aunque ni ellos ni yo, éramos familia de sangre de los Johnson, nos sentíamos todos como hermanos para ellos.

Ellos también eran huérfanos igual que yo, aunque se tenían el uno al otro, aun así, Rosemary y George nos había acogido a todos aquí como si fuéramos sus verdaderos hijos y aunque no viviéramos juntos, nosotros los considerábamos como los padres que nunca tuvimos.

— ¡Dios mío Rose! ¿Puedes callarte? Me voy a morir— se quejo Archie, Rose no dejaba de saltar en su asiento y chillar con todos sus pulmones, realmente eso nos iba a matar a todos, el dolor de cabeza que tenia, aumentaba cada vez mas

— ¿Te duele la cabeza?— mi corazón se acelero rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Albert casi en mi oído, de nuevo las malditas imágenes de la noche pasada me atacaban. Tenía que controlarme, le había prometido a Albert que no íbamos a cambiar y si yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa con cualquier cosa que me dijera, entonces las cosas iban a salir mal, tenía que actuar como siempre

— Como no tienes idea— respondí y di gracias a Dios de que mi voz no se notara nerviosa— Además la garganta me arde horrores, muero de sed—

— Toma— me entrego su botella de agua, extendí mi mano rápidamente para que no se notaran los temblores, pero por la rapidez, mis dedos rosaron los suyos y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar la botella de la impresión

— Gracias— le dije y me tome toda el agua de una vez, necesitaba refrescarme, para actuar con claridad

— ¡Vaya! Alguien bebió de más anoche— se burlo Archie, casi le agradezco que pusiera algún tema de conversación, así fuera para burlarse de mí, todo con tal de evitar los roces con Albert y por ende delatar mi nerviosismo

— Si Archie, los seis bebimos de mas— le dije mientras me sostenía la cabeza— aunque no entiendo como hacen John y Rose para verse tan bien, yo me siento fatal— Rose y John sonrieron

— Vamos niños, un poco de café les sentara bien— interrumpió Rosemary

— Que haríamos sin ti mamá— dijo Archie tomando rápidamente una taza de café

— No sé cómo vamos a sobrevivir sin ti en la universidad— le dijo Annie

— Me siento tan triste, en solo un mes más se irán a New York, me voy a sentir sumamente sola, solo espero que vengan a visitarme siempre que puedan— todos asentimos

El resto del día lo pasamos limpiando y ordenando el desastre que quedo luego de la fiesta, gracias a Dios, al día siguiente seria domingo, pues aunque nos habíamos graduado, teníamos que ir el lunes por nuestro informe de notas, y para vaciar los casilleros con nuestras pertenencias al instituto.

Llegada la noche, me despedí de todos y me subí a "mi" vieja camioneta, pues no era totalmente mía, para regresar a mi "casa" porque esa no era mi casa y nunca lo seria. Cuando entre mi tío Niel estaba sentado viendo un partido en la televisión y Sara mi tía, estaba en la cocina, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y para mí era mucho mejor así, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me acosté a leer un rato, pero no me pude concentrar, de nuevo, la noche que pase en brazos de Albert lleno mi mente, iba a ser realmente muy difícil actuar normal con él luego de lo que paso, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, tenía que lograrlo y continuar como si nada, si no lo hacía, perdería su amistad y eso definitivamente no lo quería.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde esa noche y las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, aparentemente, pues aunque actuara como si nada con él, dentro de mí, había una mescla de emociones que no me dejaban en paz, y todo fue mucho peor cuando Albert volvió con Elisa. Si, sorprendentemente volvió con ella, la muy zorra le había rogado, había llorado y casi arrastrado para que la perdonara, según ella, lo que James dijo eran mentiras y si permitió que se lo dijera fue por despecho, porque según ella, estaba celosa, ella pensaba que él no quería estar con ella íntimamente hablando, porque estaba enamorado de otra.

Albert había venido a mi casa y me había pedido consejo, yo regresando a mi papel de la mejor y buena amiga, le dije que tenía que pensarlo de corazón y él mismo sacar la conclusión de lo que quería, como Albert es todo un pan de Dios, la perdono, pero nuevamente vinieron las discusiones y las peleas, él me confesó que las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo, que él se estaba portando realmente frio con ella y Elisa se lo vivía recriminando, yo nuevamente le pregunte que si las cosas iban tan mal ¿Por qué seguía con ella? y él me respondió un simple "no lo sé".

Las cosas para mi habían empeorado, pues ahora que Albert había estado conmigo, nada lo retenía a estar con Elisa, nada le impedía que tuvieran relaciones porque, esa primera vez con amor ya no se había dado, eso era lo más duro para mi, imaginarlo a él, haciendo el amor con ella, de la misma forma que lo hizo conmigo, esa idea me mataba.

Hoy pasaría la noche en casa de los Johnson, no había un motivo especial, pues yo trataba en lo posible por no estar en mi "casa" y no desaprovechaba alguna invitación de Rose para quedarme con ellos. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, aun estaba temprano. Cuando llegue Elisa estaba con Albert en la sala viendo una película, ambos se veían serios y separados el uno del otro, pero cuando entre, Elisa fue la primera en notarlo así que se acerco a Albert y puso su cabeza en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba, Albert abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo que me indicaba que estaban peleados y no se esperaba esa muestra de "cariño" de parte de ella, pues según tengo entendido, cuando discuten a Elisa le gusta que sea él quien se disculpe.

Albert noto mi presencia e inmediatamente se separo de Elisa como si quemara, se me hizo extraña su actitud pero lo pase por alto y lo salude como si nada, Elisa por su parte me lanzo una mirada envenenada y de odio profundo, no tardo en volver a abrazar a Albert y él esta vez se lo permitió. A veces pienso que ella sabe lo que yo siento por él, es como si su instinto de mujer le avisa el peligro alrededor y le dijera que yo quiero estar en su lugar y desplazarla para siempre. Si lo sabe o lo sospecha me importa muy poco, aunque ella sea la novia, yo seré su mejor amiga toda la vida.

Subí las escaleras para dejarlos solos y buscar a Rose, la encontré con su pijama rosa de Hello Kitty puesta mientras se pintaba las uñas de los pies, aunque fuera temprano, ella siempre se ponía su pijama favorita antes de sus auto sesiones de belleza, escuchaba y cantaba Toxic de Britney Spears al tiempo que movía sus hombros y su cabeza. Me acerque silenciosamente al reproductor de música y lo apague, ella brinco asustada y se giro para verme.

— ¡Hey! Es mi favorita— se quejo

— Cálmate Rose, la escuchas todos los días, podrás hacerlo luego— ella frunció el ceño y bufo, pero se relajo instantes después

— Está bien, pero entonces ve y ponte tu pijama te voy a hacer una mascarilla facial— iba a replicar pero me lo impidió— ¡me lo debes! Tú me quitas mi música, yo te hago la mascarilla, es algo justo— rayos, para la próxima dejare que escuche lo que sea. Asentí derrotada, no se podía discutir con ella, siempre gana

Me cambie por mi pijama de verano, Rose me la había regalado mi cumple años pasado, aunque fuera algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbraba antes, pues siempre usaba un simple pantalón largo y alguna camiseta ancha, tenía que reconocer que me encantaba, era tan cómoda, y tan liviana, constaba de un short y una blusa de tiras algo pegadas al cuerpo, negra y de seda. Era tan cómoda que no podía renegar jamás del regalo de Rose.

Aguante la mascarilla de Rose y que me hiciera manicura, luego de una hora de horribles sacrificios de mi parte, bajamos a la cocina por algo de leche y galletas, pues estaba antojada de probar la nueva receta de Rosemary. Elisa y Albert aun continuaban viendo la película y para mi agrado aun estaba peleados, pues estaban sentados bien separados uno del otro, cuando nos vieron bajar riendo, se giraron a mirarnos y note que Albert miraba mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, me sonroje y entre rápidamente a la cocina, no me gustaba la sensación que eso me provocaba y tampoco quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Subimos rápidamente a la habitación de Rose con un plato lleno de galletas el cual estaba devorando prácticamente yo sola. Pusimos algo de música, esta vez, una que nos gustara a las dos y continuamos comiendo.

— ¡Candy! Guarda algo para los pobres, te las comiste tu sola— se quejo Rose, luego de tomar el plato vacio

— Lo siento, estaban deliciosas—

— Se nota, pero aprovecha, solo faltan dos semanas para irnos a New York, no volverás a devorar tan seguido las galletas de Rosemary— es cierto, ya faltaba poco. Gire mi cabeza al calendario mientras llevaba la última galleta que tenía en mi mano, a mi boca. La galleta cayó al piso cuando vi la fecha, algo no estaba nada bien y no sé porque, pensé en lo peor

— ¡Rose!— dije levantándome rápidamente y empezando a moverme por toda la habitación— ¡Rose!—

— ¿Qué pasa Candy?— me pregunto asustada mientras me seguía

— Dios mío, Esto no puede ser—

— ¿Qué Candy? Dímelo, no me dejes así—

— ¡Rose, tengo un atraso de una semana!— Rose se quedo petrificada y abrió la boca asombrada— ¿Te das cuenta?— le dije empezando a temblar, ella se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombres llevándome hasta la cama

— Cálmate Candy, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, no puedes ponerte nerviosa—

— ¿No? ¿Es que no vez la gravedad de las cosas? Yo, si yo estoy… ¡no!—

— ¡Candy! Por amor a Dios, cálmate—

— ¿Qué voy hacer?— le pregunte tapando mi cara con las manos

— Primero lo primero— tomo su móvil y llamo a algún lado, yo no podía oír nada, estaba metida en mi mundo, ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Podía estar…?— ¡Candy!— interrumpió mis pensamientos, yo solo levante la cabeza— Tienes que hacerte un test, solo así podremos salirnos de la duda, acabo de llamar a una farmacia que tiene servicio a domicilio, en quince minutos la traen—

Fueron los quince minutos más largos de mi vida, cuando el timbre sonó, ambas bajamos corriendo, mientras Rose advertía que ella abría, pasamos por la sala donde Albert y Elisa aun veían la televisión, Rose recibió el pequeño paquete y le pago al chico, cuando íbamos de regreso al cuarto, Albert nos pregunto si algo estaba mal y ambas negamos subiendo tan rápido como bajamos.

Leímos cuidadosamente las instrucciones y cuando estábamos seguras de cómo hacerlo, entre al baño y me hice la prueba, debíamos esperar diez minutos mas y mis nervios estaban acabando conmigo, cuando el tiempo necesario termino, ambas entramos al baño para ver la prueba.

— ¡Tengo miedo Rose!—

— Tranquila Candy, sea lo que sea, cuentas conmigo— dijo abrazándome por la cintura. Solté un suspiro para calmarme y tome la prueba con las manos temblorosas, en cuanto vi el resultado la deje caer al suelo, la respiración se me corto y no dije ni media palabra. Rose la recogió del piso y al verla se quedo tan quieta como yo. Rápidamente la hecho a la basura y me saco del baño mientras me sentaba en la cama

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?— le pregunte casi en un susurro

— Decírselo a Albert obviamente—

— ¡No!— dije levantándome y paseándome por toda la sala nerviosa

— Debes hacerlo Candy, él es tan responsable como tú, además es su hijo—

— No Rose, Albert tiene novia, yo no puedo llegar y arruinar una relación, solo porque me emborrache, me acosté con él y como consecuencia pasa esto— ni siquiera podía mencionarlo

— ¡Candy tienes que decirle!—

— No, ¿Crees que va a ser muy fácil decirle a Albert que estoy embarazada?—

— ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?—

Sentí que el alma dejaba mi cuerpo, ¿podía ser peor? Ambas giramos asustadas y encontramos a Albert en la puerta con cara de sorpresa


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**ACLARO! ES UNA TRANSCRIPCION Y TENGO EL PERMISO DE LA AUTORA PARA REALIAZAR LOS CAMBIOS DE SUS HISTORIAS Y COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES... GRACIAS POR LEER Y APOYAR EL TALENTO DE YURIKA LEYENDO Y DEJANDO SUS REVIEW; ELLA SE PASA POR LAS HISTORIAS Y LOS LEE ADEMAS DE QUE YO MISMA LE INFORMO DE LA ACEPTACION DE SUS HISTORIAS POR ELLAS, SI EN DETERMINADO MOMENTO ELLA , TC GAN, MIKO o Trischiba PIDEN LAS RETIRE ASI LO HARE YA QUE ES SU DERECHO COMO AUTORAS AL IGUAL QUE NUNCA SUBIRE NINGUNA HISTORIA SIN LA AUTORIZACION PREVIA DE SU AUTOR ACLARADO ESTO DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO ...**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Tres**

*-C-pov-*

— Albert— dije casi en un susurro— ¿Qué haces aquí?— él entro y cerró la puerta con seguro

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Esa es la pregunta importante?— dijo medio molesto

— ¡Cálmate Albert!— le dijo Rose— Sera mejor que todos nos calmemos y hablemos tranquilos— Albert asintió— Candy— me dijo Rose, era lógico que quien tenía que hablar era yo

— Albert— dije mientras me sentaba en la cama— Perdóname… yo… estoy embarazada… no era mi intención… no sabía que…— no pude terminar, Albert me silencio dándome un sorpresivo abrazo

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?— dijo suavemente— no es como si lo hubieras planeado, además yo soy tan responsable como tú, ¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?— me reprocho

— ¿Escuchaste?— él asintió— tú tienes novia Albert, ¿Cómo voy a interponerme entre ustedes por esto? No me voy a sentir bien si llego a estropearte las cosas— Albert apretó su abrazo

— No digas tonterías, Elisa no me importa, la verdad es que, ya pensaba terminar las cosas de una vez por todas, tú no puedes estropear algo que ya esta estropeado, además si no me lo decías, ahí si ibas a dañar algo totalmente diferente, si me hubieras negado esto, me hubiera enfadado, yo también formo parte de esto, y pienso hacerme cargo de todo, no puedes negarme ese derecho— mi corazón latió aceleradamente, era realmente importante para mí que él no se enojara conmigo y que se tomara las cosas bien

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?— le pregunte más calmada

— Por ahora, debemos hablar con los demás, necesitamos que George te revise y al niño también— al niño también, ya no era yo sola, tenía un niño bajo mi cuidado, inevitablemente, eso me hizo sentir bien, especialmente porque era algo mío y de Albert

— Si, tienes razón, además tarde o temprano se enteraran. Pero, me preocupa lo que vayan a decir— dije nerviosa, no quería decepcionarlos, ellos eran mi única familia y si me daban la espalda, estaba sola en esto, porque lo más seguro es que en mi "casa" mis tíos, en cuanto supieran la notician, no tardarían en sacar todas mis cosas a la calle

— No te preocupes Candy, van a entender, lo sé— yo suspire algo mejor. Ambos nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta que Rose no estaba en la habitación, lo más seguro es que hubiera salido para darnos algo de privacidad, le debía una grande a Rose. Albert salió hasta la puerta y segundos después apareció Rose con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro

— ¿Todo bien?— pregunto ambos asentimos

— ¿Ya llegaron todos?— pregunto Albert

— Si, Archie acaba de llegar con Annie y Ster y George no hace mucho llego del hospital— mire el reloj, eran las seis y media de la tarde

— Bien, vamos a hablar con todos— dijo de nuevo Albert, yo estaba medio muda— Pero antes, denme quince minutos— Albert salió de la habitación sin decir a donde. Rose se acerco a mí y me dio un apretón de manos

— Todo estará bien Candy, lo sé, no tienes porque ponerte así— me abrazo para reconfortarme y yo la acepte gustosa, nos quedamos en silencio y abrazadas un rato hasta que Albert apareció por la puerta de nuevo. Rose le dio una sonrisa alegre y lo abrazo, él le respondió de igual forma

— Yo me adelantare y les diré que quieren hablarles, no tarden— y se fue, Albert volvió a abrazarme

— Tranquilízate Candy, me estas poniendo nervioso—

— ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?— le pregunte para relajarme un poco

— Llame a Elisa— mi corazón se detuvo— se que no es la forma correcta, pero le dije que termináramos— abrí los ojos asombrada

— Albert…—

— No es por esto Candy, o en parte lo es, ya te lo dije, yo pensaba terminar con ella de todos modos y me parece una ridiculez continuar con algo que ya no tiene sentido, aunque se puso tan histérica como siempre, quedamos en encontrarnos mañana para hablar las cosas personalmente, se que fue poco caballeroso terminar con ella así, pero, ya me tenia ansioso todo esto, ahora me siento más tranquilo para actuar— antes de que pudiera decir palabra, Rose apareció de nuevo

— Todos ya están esperando abajo— Albert soltó un suspiro y me miro

— ¿Vamos?— yo imite su acción y luego asentí

Albert me tomo por la cintura y yo me sentí más nerviosa de lo normal, no por mis sentimientos, ni por los recuerdos de que hubiéramos hecho el amor, si no porque, ahora en verdad estábamos unidos para siempre y por nada más y nada menso que un hijo, ¿Cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante? Eso me tenía tan nerviosa, ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

Cuando bajamos, en la sala ya estaban todos sentados en los sillones y hablando animadamente, Rose que venía junto a nosotros nos guio justamente hasta el sillón en frente de todos. Los ojos de toda la familia estaban firmemente en nosotros y las risas se callaron cuando nos vieron la cara tan seria, tomamos asiento, yo en medio de Rose y Albert, la estancia quedo en silencio y me sentí fatal.

— ¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Por qué las caras de velorio?— bromeo Archie, pero nadie se rio, en el aire se sentía la tensión, Archie al notarlo se quedo callado y puso su cara seria, esa que contadas veces se le ha visto

— Bien hijos— empezó George refiriéndose a nosotros tres en especial, esa última palabra me desarmaba mas, en verdad lo consideraba mi padre y siento que lo voy a decepcionar totalmente— ¿Qué es lo que tienen que contar?— Albert abrió la boca para empezar pero lo interrumpí levantando mi mano, tenía que ser valiente y aceptar las cosas, tendría que decirlo yo misma, esta vez no quería que hablaran por mí, ellos tenían el derecho a saber la verdad de mis propios labios. Respire fuertemente y saque fuerza de donde no tenía

— George, Rosemary— comencé— Chicos— los mire a todos— estoy… embarazada— dije al fin, la cara de todos se puso blanca, Rosemary se llevo las manos a la boca tapando una exclamación que nunca salió, George se quedo sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su cara tranquila y calmada de siempre, Archie por su parte quedo con la boca abierta y Annie, Ster y John simplemente me miraron en silencio, como tratando de analizar si era verdad

— Y el niño es mío— sentí a Albert rematar, esta vez de los labios de Rosemary salió la exclamación que antes había contenido, George no pudo poner su cara tranquila y la sorpresa realmente duro en su rostro, Archie cerro la boca de la impresión y parpadeo un par de veces, Annie, Ster y John, se pusieron tan tiesos como una tabla, pero tampoco dijeron nada, sentí a Rose removerse intranquila a mi lado, Albert seguía tan quieto como antes, pero no me gire a mirarlos, tenía mis ojos fijos en el resto de la familia

— Albert, Candy— dijo por fin George, regresando a su expresión tranquila— ¿es verdad?—

— Nunca bromearía con algo tan serio— dijo Albert y en su voz se noto la afirmación de lo dicho

— ¿Pero? ¿Cómo?— pregunto Rosemary sorprendida— ¿en qué momento…?— no termino la pregunta, Albert y yo nos removimos algo intranquilos

— Albert— volvió a hablar George— ¿hace cuanto lo saben?—

— Si mucho media hora— esta vez era Rose la que contestaba, George le dedico una mirada y antes de que abriera la boca ella le respondió— Se hizo un Test—

— Aunque los test sean algo confiables, mañana iremos al hospital para hacerte un examen de sangre— me dijo George, yo asentí avergonzada, aun no nos habían dicho que pensaban y nos nervios me iban a matar— Ahora sí, ¿Cuándo paso todo esto? Y ¿Por qué nunca dijeron que estaban juntos?—

— Porque no lo estamos— me aventure a responder con la verdad. Todos volvieron a poner cara de asombro

— No entiendo nada y estoy seguro y por las caras de todos a excepción de Rose que están en la misma situación que yo, aunque entiendo si no quieren contarnos nada, es su privacidad y…—

— No, George— comencé— es justo que todos lo sepan, todos estos años me han considerado como alguien más de la familia y yo no los veo de otra manera, así que es mi deber contarles las cosas—

— Candy, hablas como si fueras la única implicada en esto— me dijo Albert serio— Papá, yo les explicare— las miradas se dirigieron en su totalidad hacia Albert

— Te escuchamos entonces— volvió a liderar George

— No les habíamos dicho nada, porque como Candy dijo, no estamos juntos, pero el día de la fiesta de graduación, habíamos tomado mucho y las cosas pasaron— dijo incomodo— se que suena patético una historia tan trillada, pero es la verdad, no tengo excusa para justificar la decepción que imagino les cause, pero voy a responder como se debe y con lo que sea necesario, no pienso dejar a Candy sola— mi corazón salto de emoción al escuchar sus palabras, aunque era de esperarse, Albert siempre era todo un caballero, pero aun así, me sentía contenta por ello

— En verdad les pido perdón por desilusionarlos y comprenderé si no desean hablarme de nuevo— dije casi en un susurro, vi que Rosemary se levantaba rápidamente y corría hacia nosotros

— ¡Oh cariño! No pienses tonterías— dijo mientras me daba un abrazo— Nadie está desilusionado de nadie, solo estamos algo sorprendidos, esto fue muy repentino, pero tienes nuestro total apoyo, ambos— dijo luego soltándome y abrazando a Albert

— Rosemary tiene razón, y aunque las cosas se dieron de esta forma tan precipitada, estoy orgulloso de ti Albert por asumir tu responsabilidad como se debe, espero que las cosas les salgan bien— esta vez fue George quien se acerco a darme un fuerte abrazo, no pude evitarlo y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin poderlas contener, George es como el padre que nunca tuve, su reacción y la de Rosemary, eran las que más temía, luego no tardaron en llegar los abrazos y palabras cariñosas de John y Annie. Archie por su parte me dio un abrazo de oso y giro conmigo por todo el lugar

— ¡Voy a ser tío!— grito emocionado cuando me bajo al piso, me sentí algo mareada y antes de caer todos corrieron a sostenerme— ¡lo siento Candy!— se disculpo aun sonriendo, no pude evitar reírme por la reacción de Archie, ahora si estaba más tranquila, el saber que tenía el apoyo de todos me hacía sentir mucho mejor

— Bueno, creo que ahora si debemos pasar al comedor, Candy debe alimentarse mejor de ahora en adelante— dijo Rosemary cariñosamente

Todos caminamos al comedor y aunque el ambiente era calmado, yo aun me sentía rara, especialmente teniendo a Albert a mi lado, aun me era difícil asimilar la idea de que yo estaba esperando un hijo y que el padre estaba justo a mi lado, además de que era mi mejor amigo y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada.

Después de la cena, los Conrwell se fueron y el resto subimos a dormir, esa noche Rose estuvo abrazada a mi toda la noche reconfortarme, aunque yo no dijera media palabra, ella sabia como me sentía y le agradecía de todo corazón que estuviera ahí para mí, lo menos que deseaba ahora, era estar sola.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Albert y yo acompañamos a George al hospital para hacerme los exámenes, como era de esperarse, el resultado fue positivo, tenía dieciséis días de embarazo. George se haría cargo personalmente de mi embarazo mientras nos quedábamos en Lakewood y me concertó una cita para la próxima semana, antes de irnos a NY.

Al medio día, a la hora del almuerzo de George, de nuevo tanto él como Albert me acompañaron a mi casa, para dar la más reciente noticia, como era de esperarse, Sara y Niel amablemente me echaron de su casa y me dieron la espalda, no me sorprendió para nada, antes me asombro que actuaran tan calmadamente y no me soltaran un montón de improperios e insultos, tal vez la presencia de George y Albert se los impidió.

Rápidamente empaque mi ropa, pues me iría a vivir a casa de los Johnson, total, pronto nos iríamos a NY y de todos modos iba a dejar esta casa; me quedaría con Rose en su habitación y luego compartiría el apartamento de Albert en NY, anteriormente había quedado con Rose para compartir el apartamento con ella, pero debido a mi embarazo y al hecho de que los que teníamos que hacernos cargo éramos nosotros, hubieron cambios de planes, Annie se quedaría con ella en vez de con su hermano, John compartiría el suyo con Archie y Ster, que anteriormente lo haría con Albert, así que yo estaría con Albert.

Luego de que llegáramos a la casa de los Johnson, Albert salió pues tenía que reunirse con Elisa para darle las respectivas explicaciones, no quise interrogarlo mucho, pero me preguntaba qué motivo le daría Albert a ella para terminar su relación, obviamente tendría que informarle de mi embarazo, tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero como Albert me había dicho anteriormente que de igual forma iba a terminar con ella, me daba curiosidad saber que le diría, aun así, yo no le preguntaría nada, si él me quería contar, ya lo haría al regresar.

Efectivamente dos horas más tarde regreso y su expresión era calmada, aunque en sus ojos se notaba algo de disgusto, tal vez habían discutido fuertemente, algo normal en ellos, Albert me pidió que lo acompañara a su habitación para hablar de algo importante. En cuanto entre, las imágenes de esa noche se sentían más vividas y más claras, yo no había puesto un pie ahí desde esa noche así que tuve que controlarme para que Albert no notara en que estaba pensando. Él me invito a sentarme en la cama y el corazón se me acelero de nuevo.

— ¿Paso algo malo?— le dije refiriéndome a su cita con Elisa

— No, es solo que, como era de esperarse no fue nada agradable—

— ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo ella?— no me contuve y le pregunte

— Primero le di las razones que ya tenía desde hace tiempo para terminar con ella, empezó con lo de siempre y a decirme que continuáramos, que nos diéramos otra oportunidad, pero la puse al tanto de tu embarazo y de mis intenciones de responder, eso la puso loca y empezó a gritar e insultarme—

— Imagino que yo no me escape de sus insultos— Albert me dio la razón

— No quedamos en los mejores términos, pues luego de soltar un millón de improperios se levanto y se fue— nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo luego de que Albert terminará de hablar

— Albert— él me miro simplemente— ¿Puedo preguntar a que te refieres exactamente con responder?— de repente se puso serio y me miro, no hacía falta que hablara, como siempre sus ojos me lo decían todo, me levante de un salto y empecé a caminar por toda la habitación— ¡Estás loco Albert! ¡Ni se te ocurra!—

— ¿Por qué no?—

— ¿Cómo que porque? Una cosa muy diferente es que me ayudes con el niño, ¿pero casarnos? Por Dios eso es anticuado Albert— dije desesperada

— A mi no me parece anticuado, es lo que debo hacer, es la forma correcta de responder— claro, lo que debe, no lo que quiere

— ¡No! Me niego absolutamente—

— Candy, yo estuve hablando con George y él me apoya, el niño no puede crecer sin un padre—

— ¡Y no le va a faltar! Lo podrás ver siempre que quieras, ¿Cuántos niños no crecen con sus padres separados?—

— ¿Y tú crees que no sufren por eso?— claro que lo sabia

— Si, pero ¿Y nosotros? ¿Te vas a atar a mí solo porque estoy embarazada? tienes y tengo derecho a casarme por amor— y aunque yo si lo haría por amor, no era justo para él, él tenía derecho a escoger con quien casarse y no hacerlo conmigo solo porque era su deber— eso sería cometer el peor error de nuestras vidas, no vamos a ser felices, lo estaríamos haciendo solo por el bebe y eso no es correcto, ni para el bebe, ni para nosotros— Albert se quedo en silencio, iba a abrir la boca para decir algo mas, pero nuevamente lo leí primero en sus ojos— Albert, no te preocupes por mi— le dije al final más calmada— no voy a ser la primera madre soltera ni la ultima, a mi no me importa lo que la gente piense, y yo no me sentiría bien al saber que lo haces solo porque es tu "responsabilidad" entiéndeme por favor, al bebe no le va a faltar ninguno de sus padres, ambos vamos a estar con él, juntos; tal vez no de esa forma, pero vas a ver que todo sale bien, por favor— le rogué, Albert suspiro y estaba a punto de aceptar, cuando sentí que la habitación se movía y la visión se me puso borrosa, antes de golpear el suelo, Albert ya me había agarrado a tiempo y me acomodaba en la cama

— ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupado

— Si, son solo los mareos, George ya nos había advertido, ya paso, ya estoy bien—

— No importa, quédate aquí, voy a buscar a Rosemary para que te prepare un té o algo, no te vayas a levantar— y sin esperar mi respuesta se fue

Me quede analizando sus palabras anteriores y definitivamente, mi decisión era la mejor, aunque lo amara tanto y aunque moría por aceptar su propuesta, no era justo para él, no me sentiría bien conmigo misma si lo ataba a mi solo por el bebe, aunque él niño no tuviera la culpa de nada, yo estoy segura que amor no le va a faltar, ambos vamos a cuidar de él y aunque no estemos juntos las cosas van a salir bien o al menos, eso quiero creer. Unos quince minutos después, Albert apareció con Rosemary y con un té de manzanilla para mí, no me dejaron levantar de la cama hasta que no me lo hubiera terminado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el día de marcharnos había llegado, nos encontrábamos guardando nuestro equipaje en los autos para irnos al aeropuerto, George se haría cargo de ellos luego de que nos marcháramos y los enviaría hasta NY para que tuviéramos transporte, lastimosamente mi adorada camioneta no estaba entre esos planes, pues mis tíos no dejaron que me la llevara, ellos la habían comprado y estaba a su nombre, así que no tenía derecho en traérmela.

Las dos últimas semanas en Lakewood habían sido bastante incomodas para mi, Elisa había corrido la voz de mi embarazo, pero ella había contado la historia particularmente diferente, según su versión, yo me había metido en su relación con Albert, engatusándolo y drogándolo para acostarme con él, todo con la intención de quedar embarazada y obligándolo a casarse conmigo, al parecer Albert le había contado a Elisa como eran sus intenciones de responder, pero ella no sabía que yo no había aceptado y eso lógicamente no lo había contado.

En el pueblo todos me miraban fijamente, algunos no podía creer que hubiera hecho tales cosas con tal de quedarme con Albert, otros simplemente no lo creían, pero los que pensaban eso, eran muy pocos, la mayoría se dejaba llevar por la parte dramática de la historia y me veían como la mala de la historia y a Elisa como la pobre víctima. Mis amigos estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo, y eso me ayudo mucho, siempre salía acompañada de alguien y en muchas ocasiones Archie se enojaba con algunas personas por quedarse mirándome fijamente, yo lo calmaba restándole importancia al asunto, pero lo peor, era cuando salíamos Albert y yo, claramente la gente creía confirmar la versión de Elisa al vernos a Albert y a mi caminar como si nada y los cuchicheos no se hacían esperar cuando pasábamos.

Todo eso había terminado y por fin saldríamos de ahí, me sentía realmente tranquila, pues NY era una ciudad grande, ahí los chismes personales no estarían en boca de todo el pueblo, y no todo el mundo estaba al tanto de la vida de sus vecinos. Porque a Lakewood se le podía aplicar el típico dicho pueblo chico, infierno grande, muy grande.

Nos despedimos de George y Rosemary, ella lloraba pues era la primera vez que todos sus hijos se irían por mucho tiempo, me daba mucha tristeza, porque yo sabía que se sentiría sola, yo misma había pasado mi vida sola antes de conocer a los Johnson, así que la comprendía a la perfección, tal vez fue eso o las hormonas descontroladas de mi embarazo, pero terminé lagrimeando junto a ella mientras le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho por mí en estos años.

El vuelo fue tranquilo, aunque descontando un breve mareo que me dio al despegar, el resto fue realmente bien, llegamos a NY al medio día, pues habíamos salido de Lakewood temprano en la mañana, tomamos un taxi hasta nuestro nuevo hogar, pues los tres apartamentos estaban en el mismo edificio, desempacamos y acomodamos todo antes de la cena. El apartamento tenía dos habitaciones, una sala amplia, cocina, un cuarto de lavado y un baño, no era muy grande, pero era muy cómodo y tenía el espacio suficiente para dos personas, aunque pronto seriamos tres.

Nuestro apartamento estaba en el tercer piso, el de Rose y Annie en el cuarto y el de John, Ster y Archie en el quinto, habíamos decidido buscarlos bien juntos, pues la idea era no separarnos. A la hora de la cena pedimos comida a domicilio y nos juntos en el apartamento de Rose para comer todos juntos, pero cuando llevaba mi tercera cucharada, el estomago se me revolvió y tuve que correr urgentemente al baño a devolver todo, Rose y Annie estaban segundos después conmigo en el baño. Luego de un rato y de no comer nada, nos despedimos cada uno a sus apartamentos, pero Albert no me dejo acostar hasta que no hubiera comido algo más liviano.

Al día siguiente Rose y Annie fueron a nuestro apartamento y nos sacaron a rastras a Albert y a mí para ir de compras para el bebe, al comienzo me rehusé, pero al final acepte, era imposible luchar contra ellas. Cuando estuvimos en el local especialmente de ropa de bebe, el sentimiento de maternidad me inundo y por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí a gusto comprando. Era la primera vez que sentía tan real el hecho de que iba a ser madre, que un niño estaba creciendo dentro de mí y que todo eso que estábamos comprando era para él, empecé a mirar todo ilusionada y a imaginarme como sería mi bebe y como se vería con dicha ropa puesta. Albert al parecer estaba igual, pues lo vi tan metido en la compra como yo. En un momento de descuido lo perdí de vista, pero cuando lo encontré venia con un gran oso de peluche en sus manos.

— ¡Albert! ¿No te parece que exageras? Dudo que ese peluche quepa por la puerta— le dije en broma

— Claro que entrara, o ¿no te gusta?— dijo ofendido

— Claro que me gusta, pero es demasiado—

— Nada es demasiado para mi hijo— dijo animado, mi sonrisa se borro y me puse seria, su hijo, Dios mío, en serio era su hijo y verlo tan animado hacia que mi corazón se acelerara, y a la vez que me llenara de miedos ¿Qué tan capaces seriamos de tener a este niño? ¿Qué tan preparados estábamos?— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?— yo asentí

— Es solo que, ¿En verdad vamos a tener un hijo? Me da miedo no ser lo suficientemente capaz para criarlo— Albert me abrazo con un brazo mientras sostenía el peluche en el otro

— Tranquila Candy, vamos a estar juntos ¿No? No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, mejor dime ¿Lo llevamos o no?— dijo sonriendo, yo me contagie y le respondí la sonrisa mientras asentía

— ¡Qué lindo peluche hermano!— grito Rose abrazando al oso

— Pero ¿no es un poco grande?— dijo Rose, Albert negó— creo que Archie se va a poner celoso si el bebe abraza mas a ese oso que a él, anda emocionadísimo diciendo que él será su tío oso— todos reímos por eso, Archie parecía más ilusionado con el niño que nosotros, no paraba de decir lo que haría con su sobrino y los juegos que le enseñaría, además de que se auto nombro el tío oso— en fin, venía a preguntarles, ¿Qué les parece esta?— dijo señalando una cuna de bebe de color blanca con morado claro que traía la vendedora, mi sonrisa no tardo en aparecer al verla, realmente me gustaba, era un color algo neutro y como aun no sabíamos el género del bebe, era adecuada

— Me gusta ¿Tu qué dices Albert?— le pregunte sonriendo, él me respondió la sonrisa

— También me gusta, la llevamos— le dijo a la vendedora, la chica nos sonrió

— Buena elección, por cierto, hacen una pareja muy linda— inmediatamente me sonroje y vi a Albert sonreírle a la chica y no corregirla, me quede callada y no la corregí yo, pues nadie lo hizo

Compramos un par de cosas más y luego pedimos un taxi, Rose y Rose tuvieron que irse aparte, pues habían tantas cosas que no cabíamos los cuatro juntos en un solo taxi. Cuando llegamos John y Archie bajaron a ayudarnos a subir las cosas, estuvieron toda la tarde con nosotros ayudándonos a acomodar y decorar mi habitación pues ahí estaría la cuna del bebe, para sorpresa de todos y por el contrario a nuestros pensamientos, a Archie le encanto el oso gigante, dijo que sería una forma de que el niño lo recordara cuando el no estuviera y que ya se encargaría él de regalarle otro oso gigante por su cuenta.

* * *

LA VERSION ORIGINAL DE LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LOS PERSONAJES DE Twilight Bella & Edward

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS...

Jessandberth, hilda, mary,Magnolia A,Lady Karin Andrew,sayuri1707,Verenice Canedo,Rubi,Pauli, JENNY, Guest, Karina Grandches,Arual, Brenda de Andrew, keilanot2, Lila, sofia amaya, Galaxylam84


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

*-C-pov-*

Tres días pasaron rápido y hoy teníamos nuestro primer día de universidad, los malestares del embarazo estaban empezando a sentirse más frecuentes y más molestos para mí, todos los días en la mañana justo después de despertarme, tenía que correr al baño a vomitar, me dieron un par de antojos nada difíciles de complacer y me volví adicta al chocolate.

La mañana paso rápido y el día fue agradable, mi bloque de Literatura no estaba muy lejos del de Medicina de Albert ni del de Diseño de Moda de Rose y Rose, los que estaban algo lejos de nosotros eran Archie y John, Archie estaba estudiando Arquitectura y John Ingeniería Informática. Albert paso por mí a mi salón y luego ambos pasamos por Rose y Rose, nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde nos habíamos quedado de encontrar con los chicos, los encontramos fácilmente, pues Archie tenía sus manos extendidas y hacia movimientos con ellas para que lo encontráramos, como si fuera imposible no distinguir su gran cuerpo entre la gente.

Comenzamos una plática amena sobre nuestras primeras clases y cuáles eran las siguientes, me distraje mirando una chica que pasaba con una barra de chocolate y no pude evitar antojarme de una. Iba a levantarme para ir a comprar alguna, cuando mágicamente una barra igual a la de la chica se puso frente a mis ojos, seguí la mano que la sostenía y pude ver la sonriente cara de Albert.

— Ya sabía yo que te antojarías— le recibí sonriendo y se lo agradecí

— Gracias— dije abrazándolo por la cintura, ambos siempre habíamos sido muy cariñosos y expresivos cuando estábamos contentos o cuando queríamos agradecer algún gesto y gracias a Dios a pesar de la situación, eso no había cambiado

— Y ¿Cómo les está yendo?— pregunto John— ¿Cómo te has sentido Candy?—

— Bien, aunque aun no me acostumbro a los vómitos matutinos— hice una mueca— los mareos han sido pocos, pero los antojos cada día aumenta más—

— Al menos, no se ha antojado de algo difícil de conseguir, ni tampoco me ha despertado al amanecer por alguno— comento Albert riendo, los chicos lo acompañaron riendo también

— Vaya, en serio parecen una pareja de recién casados mientras esperan su primer hijo— comento Archie bromeando, Albert y yo dejamos de sonreír y los demás al notarlo cambiaron rápidamente el tema

— Mira Rose, ahí está la tonta de Karen— dijo Annie señalando a una chica de cabello castaño que cruzaba contoneándose en mitad de la cafetería, inevitablemente pensé en Elisa, su actitud altanera me la recordaba

— ¡Es un fastidio!— se quejo Rose

— ¿Quién es?— pregunte

— Nuestra pareja para un taller, teníamos que hacer grupo de tres y le toco con nosotras, pero es un fastidio, solo habla cosas superficiales y no ayuda en nada, se la pasa limándose las uñas— comento Rose destilando veneno y fastidiada. La chica reparo en la presencia de ambas y cambio su dirección hacia nosotros

— Rosy, Alex— les dijo

— Es Annie y Rose, Karen, si vamos a trabajar juntas, mas te vale que te los aprendas— dijo Rose enojada

— Como sea, solo quería saber su dirección, tenemos que reunirnos para los talleres esta tarde— la chica se giro para mirar a los de la mesa y cuando poso sus ojos en Albert se le iluminaron inmediatamente— ¿No me presentan a sus amigos?— pregunto interesada

— Ellos son, Archie, John,Ster, Albert y Candy— dijo rápidamente Rose, me sorprendí que no especificara quien era pareja de quien, por lo general ella siempre lo hacía y dejaba bien claro quién era su novio

— Un gusto, yo soy Karen Kless— pero su mirada solo se dirigió a Albert, los celos me invadieron y aquí es cuando deseo haber aceptado la proposición de Albert, él solo le dedico una sonrisa incomoda y se giro a hablar con John, Karen al ver que no le prestó mucha atención bufo discretamente y se giro de nuevo a Rose y Annie, ambas le dieron la dirección y la despidieron rápidamente.

Terminamos nuestro almuerzo sin ningún otro inconveniente y después de que terminara la hora para comer nos dirigimos a nuestras siguiente clase, Albert me acompaño hasta mi salón, pero estaba cerrado, había un par de alumnos esperando y el profesor llego informándonos que las llaves se habían perdido y había enviado a buscar la copia, que esperáramos un par de minutos más, Albert se disculpo por no poderse quedar acompañándome pero él también tenía otra clase, yo le reste importancia así que me dio un abrazo y un beso de despedida y prometió volver por mí al finalizar la clase, pues era la última clase del día para ambos.

Esperamos veinte minutos y aun no aparecían las llaves, todos los alumnos ya se encontraban parados o sentados en el suelo mientras esperaban, al final el profesor nos hablo diez minutos más, mientras nos informaba sobre la cancelación de la clase y nos entrego un par de folletos donde explicaba un poco que temas trataríamos, como se tratarían y de qué forma se evaluaría el periodo.

Luego de las explicaciones sobre los temas, los alumnos empezaron a dispersarse y el pasillo quedo casi solo, yo preferí sentarme en el suelo a esperar, pues no tenía otro lugar donde ir y Albert había quedado de pasar por mí y se preocuparía si no me encontrara. Puse mi bolso sobre mis piernas y saque el folleto para ver un poco los temas a tratar y los libros que nos pedirían para el semestre, de repente sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado y cuando gire mi cabeza vi a un chico de piel morena, cabellos largos y sonrisa cegadora sonriéndome.

— ¡Hola!— dijo sonriendo

— Hola— respondí suavemente

— ¿Vas a esperar aquí?—

— Si, no tengo a donde más ir, además luego vienen a buscarme—

— Claro, el chico de hace un rato— yo simplemente asentí— Soy Terry Grandchester— me extendió su mano

— Candy Cartwriting— dije tomándole la mano, el chico parecía agradable

— Un gusto conocerte, ¿puedo hacerte compañía? No tengo nada más que hacer hasta mi próxima clase—

— No hay problema—

— ¿De dónde eres?—

— Lakewood en Chicago—

— Se donde es— luego miro el folleto en mis manos— ¿entendiste algo de ahí?— pregunto señalando el folleto, yo asentí de nuevo— ¿Podrías explicarme algunas cosas? Es que yo no estoy estudiando Literatura, estoy haciendo Artes dramáticas, pero por un pequeño mal entendido, me hicieron tomar esta clase por este semestre, no la pueden cambiar o cancelar y necesito aprobarla para pasar al siguiente—

— Claro, no hay problema— le dije— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—

— Todo— dijo mientras sonreía apenado

— No hay problema, si quieres te puedo ir explicando mientras se van dando los temas, no es tan difícil—

— Gracias, me has salvado de una grande, te recompensare por ello— y volvió a sonreír, este chico al parecer vivía de tan bueno humor como Rose o Archie— y ¿Cuánto llevas con tu novio?—

— ¿Perdón?— lo mire extrañada

— Tu novio, el chico que te vendrá a recoger después—

— No, él no es mi novio—

— ¿No? Yo podría jurar que lo era— negué suavemente con la cabeza— ¿Entonces quién es?—

— El papá de mi hijo— no sé porque lo dije, pero me sentí triste por el adjetivo, solo eso era Albert, el papá del hijo que estaba esperando, nada más. Terry abrió los ojos asombrado, al parecer esa respuesta no se la esperaba

— ¡Vaya! ¿Tienen un hijo?—

— Aun no— dije sonriendo

— Ósea que estas…—

— Embarazada, si— dije tranquilamente, yo ya me había preparado para las miles de preguntas que me harían, y sobre todo, para estar tranquila al responderlas

— Vaya, perdona mi expresión de sorpresa, pero es bastante raro y enredado— yo sonreí

— Tranquilo, imagino que si es bastante enredado—

— ¿Acaso es que él no quiso responder por…?—

— ¡No!— lo corte, no iba a permitir que se pusiera en tela de juico a Albert— Albert iba a responder con todo lo que fuera necesario, pero yo no quise—

— ¿Por qué? ¿No lo quieres?—

— No es eso, nosotros nunca tuvimos ese tipo de relación, somos amigos, pero nada más—

— Me dejas realmente asombrado— dijo abriendo los ojos

— ¿Por qué?—

— Porque aunque los vi juntos por unos minutos, yo juraba que eran pareja, se ven tan… enamorados— mi corazón se acelero, lástima que solo fuera mentira

— Para nada—

— Tu si estas enamorada de él ¿cierto?— me puse seria y no le conteste nada ¿tan obvia era?— Perdóname, no era mi intención incomodarte, debes pensar que soy un entrometido—

— ¿Tan obvia soy?— le pregunte sinceramente

— Pues— dudo— si. Pero te puedo jurar que él siente lo mismo—

— Imposible, para Albert yo solo soy su mejor amiga—

— Una amiga con la que va a tener un hijo, no necesito que me expliques como paso, pero algo debe sentir para llegar a tener un hijo contigo— sus palabras me recordaron a las de Rose, pero no me iba a hacer ilusiones

— ¡Candy!— levante mi mirada y vi a Albert viniendo hacia nosotros, me levante suavemente y Terry me siguió, Albert lo saludo con una cabezadita, pero vi que lo vio raro— ¿Qué haces sentada ahí afuera?—

— No tuvimos clase, las llaves no llegaron nunca así que te estaba esperando— sentí a Terry carraspear— Mira Albert, te presento a Terry Grandchester, será mi compañero en esta clase—

— Un gusto, Albert Johnson— le extendió la mano

— El gusto es mío— le dio la mano igual— bueno, los dejo, tengo una clase en diez minutos, nos vemos mañana Candy— se acerco a mí y me dio un beso de despedida

Luego Albert y yo nos fuimos al bloque de Diseño para esperar a Rose y Annie que tenían una clase mas.

— ¿Tu amigo estudia Literatura?— me pregunto Albert dudoso

— ¿Acaso lees mentes? No, pero al parecer hubo una confusión y termino ahí, no puede cancelar la materia y tiene que continuar con ella este semestre como cualquier otra, estudia Artes dramáticas ¿Por qué?—

— Es solo que no se ve como alguien que estudie Literatura, ¿Se porto bien contigo?— yo me reí

— Es un chico agradable, no te preocupes, además se cuidarme sola— al parecer iba a decir algo mas pero se quedo callado— Albert— lo llame después de unos minutos

— Dime—

— Tengo un antojo— le dije avergonzada, no me gustaba pedirle nada, nunca me gusto que gastaran en mí, pero esta vez estaba haciendo una excepción por el niño, mis tíos como era de esperarse no me iban a ayudar y yo tampoco quería ayuda de ellos, a duras penas y me habían dado el dinero de la universidad pero todo como una forma de librarse de mí, no podía trabajar, porque dudo que alguien le de empleo a una mujer embarazada, además de que los chicos y primordialmente Albert, no me lo permitirían, así que por esta vez se puede decir, que estaba viviendo del dinero de los Johnson y aunque no me gustara, por mi bebe tendría que aceptarlo. Albert me miro y soltó una carcajada, luego me abrazo y beso mi frente

— Candy, deja de actuar como si estuvieras cometiendo un crimen, no tiene nada de malo que tengas un antojo— yo abrí la boca para reprocharle pero, así como yo leía sus ojos, él siempre leía los míos— Ya tocamos el tema del dinero, así que no empieces por favor, mejor dime ¿De qué te antojaste?—

— Quiero un helado de chocolate y dulce de leche— volví a decir suavemente

— Bien, vamos por tu helado— me tomo la mano y fuimos a la cafetería de la universidad, pedimos mi helado y regresamos al bloque de Diseño mientras me lo comía, pues las chicas estaban a punto de salir

Llegamos justo cuando ambas salían del salón, Rose tenía una cara de fastidio impresionante, Annie simplemente sonreía con su típica alegría.

— ¿Helado?— pregunto Rose mirándome

— Un antojo— le dijo simplemente Albert, Rose sonrió al comprender— ¿Qué te pasa Rose?— le pregunto al ver a nuestra amiga medio ida y bufando improperios

— Karen, eso pasa, no la soporto— dijo Rose, Annie sonrió

— Al parecer nuestra querida compañera se ha obsesionado contigo Albert— dijo Rose, Albert abrió los ojos asombrado

— No paro toda la clase de preguntar por ti, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando le contamos que estabas esperando un hijo con Candy y que vivían juntos— dijo Rose ¿Por qué tenían que decir las cosas como si Albert y yo tuvieras una relación sentimental? ¿Y porque Albert no decía nada por ello? ¿Y porque me molestaba tanto si yo moría por que fuera realidad?— Lo peor de todo, es que esta tarde la tendremos atosigándonos en casa, porque debemos hacer un trabajo juntas— continuo Rose— Y será mejor que nos vayamos ahora mismo, porque si se nos acerca en estos momentos y vuelve a llamarme Rosy soy capaz de ahorcarla— Rose empezó a jalarnos hacia el estacionamiento, pues ahí nos encontraríamos con Archie y John

Nos encontramos con los chicos y en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos llegando a nuestro edificio, hacia un día que los autos ya habían llegado, así que la lentitud del taxi ya no era problema para nosotros o por lo menos para ellos, yo estaba acostumbrada a ir lento, así que no tenia problema.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Albert y yo estábamos viendo la televisión mientras comíamos gomitas azucaradas, uno de mis tantos anteriores antojos, estábamos sentados en el sofá y yo tenia mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba un brazo por mis hombros, me alegraba que a pesar de la situación de esa noche y del bebe, Albert y yo no habíamos perdido esas costumbres de antes, nunca dejamos de tratarnos igual ni de actuar como siempre frente al otro. El timbre sonó y como Albert había ido a la cocina por algo de tomar, me levante para abrir. Me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme a Karen Karen al otro lado de la puerta, al verme, ella hizo una mueca de desagrado poco disimulada.

— Hola, ¿Esta Rosy o Alex?— pregunto al fin

— Es Rose y Annie y no, su apartamento esta en el piso de arriba—

— ¡Oh lo siento! Pensé que había dicho tercer piso—

— ¿Quién es Candy?— dijo Albert mientras se acercaba a nosotras, los ojos de Karen se iluminaron al escuchar su voz

— La compañera de Rose y Annie, se equivoco de apartamento— le conteste

— Okey— dijo y regreso a la cocina, el rostro de Karen era para no perdérselo, la desilusión y frustración se notaban, internamente me sentí superior a ella

— Bien, subiré al cuarto piso— dijo de mala gana y se giro sin siquiera despedirse

El resto de la tarde transcurrió tranquila, me sentí realmente mejor al ver que a Albert no le interesaba Karen, de haber sido lo contrario habría salido a saludarla, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención y regreso a la cocina. A las siete empecé a hacer la cena con ayuda de Albert, comimos tranquilos una hora después nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones.

Sonreí al entrar en mi habitación, esta parecía más para el bebe que para mí, los chicos la habían pintado de colores pasteles neutros, pues aun no sabíamos si era niño o niña, habían pequeños peluches por todos lados y el gran oso en el centro de la habitación entre la cuna del bebe y mi cama, me gustaba mucho como estaba adornada. Me di un largo baño con agua caliente y en cuanto toque la almohada caí dormida.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó, trate de ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo pues aun tenia sueño, pero era imposible, el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba, prendí la luz de la lamparita en mi mesita de noche y el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana, me levante y fui a la cocina a tomar algo de leche caliente, pero el dolor persistía, no tenía otra opción que recurrir a Albert, ya no sabía qué hacer.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación y agradecí que no tuviera seguro, entre suavemente, me acerque hasta la cama y lo vi acostado de lado y durmiendo profundo, me daba lástima despertarlo cuando estaba tan cómodo, pero no sabía qué hacer, me subí a la cama y gatee hasta él para sacudirlo un poco.

— Albert— lo llame suavemente— Albert— él abrió los ojos perezosamente pero cuando me vio se sentó sobresaltado

— ¡¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le paso algo al bebe?— me pregunto atropelladamente mientras me tomaba de los hombros

— Tranquilo, estamos bien o al menos yo no tanto—

— ¡¿Qué tienes?— volvió a preguntar preocupado

— Tranquilízate, es solo un dolor de cabeza, pero no quiero tomar ninguna pastilla porque me da miedo que le haga mal al bebe, intente tomando leche caliente, pero nada me lo quita— él se relajo y suspiro aliviado

— ¿Quieres que llamemos a papá para que nos diga que hacer?—

— No, es tarde, no quiero molestarlos a esta hora, si quieres mañana en la mañana lo llamamos—

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos?— me pregunto frustrado

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo?— le pregunte algo avergonzada

— Candy, no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos— a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de esa noche y me sonroje— ¡Es decir! No me refería a de esa manera— empezó a explicarme apenado, yo sé a qué se refería, antes de esa noche, era normal que durmiéramos juntos

— Se a que te refieres— le dije aun sonrojada. Albert soltó un suspiro pero abrió las sabanas para que me acostara a su lado, yo me acosté junto a él y Albert empezó a masajearme las sienes y a tararear la canción que había compuesto especialmente para mí, mi nana, esa fue la cura para mi dolor de cabeza, minutos después estaba dormida

*-A-pov-*

Al día siguiente, un rayo de luz que se escapo entre las cortinas de mi ventana, me despertó al dar directamente contra mis ojos, lleve una mano hasta mis ojos para tapar la luz que no me dejaba ver y al moverme sentí un peso a mi lado, gire lentamente y me encontré con el rostro de Candy pegado a mi pecho y abrazándome por la cintura, mientras yo le cruzaba un brazo posesivamente por su espalda, me quede observando su expresión tranquila y sonreí.

No me explicaba, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido antes? Había tenido a Candy toda mi vida a mi lado y nunca la note, siempre la trate como mi mejor amiga y nunca la vi mas allá de eso o tal vez si la vi, pero al tenerla siempre conmigo nunca me puse a pensar en ello, nunca antes mis sentimientos verdaderamente y por ende nunca me di por enterado.

Todo tuvo que cambiar la noche de nuestra graduación, aunque las cosas se hubieran complicado un poco, no me arrepentía de nada y por el contrario, agradecía inmensamente que me hubiera emborrachado hasta tal punto de hacer el amor con ella. Cuando desperté al día siguiente, me había sentido fatal, había sentido el peso de la culpa en mi espalda y lo primero que pensé es que Candy me odiaría, que se alejaría de mí por haberle robado algo tan importante como la virginidad. Estaba tan asustado que no tuve tiempo de analizar nada más y acepte gustoso su propuesta de olvidarlo y seguir siendo amigos.

Pero luego de analizar bien las cosas, luego de pensar detalladamente en lo que había pasado, fue que me di cuenta, que estaba enamorado de ella. No podía dejar de pensar en esa noche y las sensaciones que me provocaron, en cómo había sido sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, en sus besos y mis besos, en nuestras caricias, internamente y guiado por mi parte egoísta, me había sentido feliz de saber que ambos habíamos compartido nuestra primera vez, yo siempre quise que fuera con alguien que amara, e inconscientemente y ayudado por el alcohol lo había conseguido, aunque me sentía fatal al pensar que le había arrancado a Candy esa oportunidad.

Por eso había vuelto con Elisa, porque si Candy me había pedido que lo olvidáramos, tenía que intentarlo y estar pensando todo el día en lo sucedido no iba a ayudarme, cuando Elisa apareció y me pidió que regresáramos, había acudido a Candy con la esperanza de que me dijera que no la aceptara, que me quedara con ella, pero no, ella no había intervenido y desilusionado acepte a Elisa para tratar de sacar de mi cabeza a Candy.

Pero ese fue un gran error, si la relación que Elisa y yo teníamos antes era tensa y llena de problemas, después de que volviéramos era peor, obviamente yo no creí sus excusas sobre James, era obvio que ellos si habían tenido algo, pero esta vez yo la estaba usando a ella para tratar de distraer mi mente de Candy, pero tal vez la situación que pase con Candy me hizo abrir los ojos o tal vez Elisa dejo de disimular tanto y mostro su verdadera cara, pero cada vez me sentía más fastidiado con ella, empecé a ver sus verdaderas intenciones con los demás y el profundo rencor que guardaba hacia Candy, note la verdadera cara de Elisa y me arrepentí por todo el tiempo perdido con ella, la trataba de manera fría y cortante y ella se ponía histérica y lloraba culpando a James porque según ella, sus mentiras eran las culpables de todo.

En el pasado me había dejado engañar por sus falsos teatros pero esta vez había estado dispuesto a terminar con ella, la noche que me entere del embarazado de Candy fue cuando había tomado la decisión, había pensado en terminar con ella esa vez y dejar las cosas claras, pero no había podido decírselo, pues Rose y Candy me habían distraído, las conocía muy bien para saber que estaban escondiendo algo, cuando se los pregunte me lo negaron, pero aunque Rose si supiera mentir, Candy no y mucho menos a mí. Despedí a Elisa como pude y me encamine a su habitación para ver que sucedía, sin darse cuenta, ambas estaban hablando más fuerte de lo normal y yo había escuchado toda su conversación.

Cuando Candy dijo que estaba embarazada me quede en shock, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, no nos habíamos cuidado y obviamente esa era la consecuencia, después de dejarle a Candy bien claro que no la dejaría sola, de terminar con Elisa y de contarle todo a nuestra familia, me había quedado la noche entera pensando en ello y me había sentido feliz, tal vez las circunstancias no fueran las mejores, tal vez Candy no sintiera nada por mi, tal vez seria muy difícil de afrontar, pero me alegraba por ello, creía que era una ayuda del destino, de alguna forma el destino se había confabulado para que esto pasara, dándome a entender que debía luchar por ella, que ese niño era una pista de que debíamos estar juntos.

Y entonces lo decidí, me casaría con Candy, no necesitábamos tiempo, nos conocíamos de toda la vida, ella estaba esperando un hijo mío, mío, ¿Qué mas escusas necesitaba? Ninguna, busque a mi papa esa misma noche y lo saque de la cama, le conté de mis intenciones y él me apoyo en todo. Pero Candy no, ella no lo acepto y sus razones eran validas, ella tenía derecho a casarse por amor, tenía derecho a escoger al hombre con el cual pasar el resto de su vida. Y entonces lo volví a decidir, la conquistaría, haría que Candy me escogiera a mí, que se enamorara de mí y entonces se lo propondría de nuevo.

Por ahora estaba llevando las cosas lentas, dándole tiempo a que asimilara primero el hecho de ser madre, estaba tratando de darle atenciones, de mimarla y consentirla en todo lo que podía, quería que no se sintiera sola durante el embarazo, que no dudara en contar conmigo y que tuviera claro que no la iba a dejar. Que siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Jessandberth: pregunto era lo que esperabas que pasaria?

hilda gracias

mary: gracias por tu apoyo y palabras

Magnolia A: si tienes razon son casos de la vida real y no a todos se les apoya lamentablemente.

Lady Karin Andrew: servida y remunerada

sayuri1707:gracias.. se lo hare saber a Yurika

Verenice Canedo gracias a ti por seguirnos

Rubi: actualirare como de dia por medio

Pauli siempre habra una mosca en la sopa dice mi madre

JENNY infarto segura para muchos

Guest Gracias

Karina Grandches imagina por estar entrar si tocar o ser invitado

Arual: gracias Yurika es la amable por permitir compartirla

Brenda de Andrew DIME QUE NO TE COMISTE MUCHO LAS UÑAS, tienes que dejar para lo que viene...

keilanot2: si las historias alternativas son una puerta a la imaginacion para soñar con el final de tan preciosa historia

Lila gracias actualizare de dia por medio

sofia amaya servida y gracias

Galaxylam84 ahhh babys y todo pero padres al fin... gracias


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Cinco**

*-A-pov-*

El reloj despertador sonó y la sentí removerse, cuidadosamente me incline a un lado para apagarlo antes de que se despertara, pero era tarde, cuando me gire para apagarlo la vi restregando sus ojos perezosamente, me incline un poco sobre ella para molestarla cuando abriera los ojos, pero ella se levanto sin abrirlos y choco conmigo, sus labios se estamparon contra los míos y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no presionarla contra el colchón y besarla desesperadamente. Candy parecía aturdida, abrió los ojos y cuando vio la situación me empujo mientras se disculpaba.

— ¡Perdón Albert, no recordada donde estaba y no te vi!— su rostro estaba sonrojado y yo moría de alegría al pensar que tal vez, ese sonrojo era por mi y no por la situación

— Tranquila Candy— le dije sonriendo— no hay problema ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?— le dije abrazándola y besando su cabeza, ella negó levemente— de todos modos, es bueno llamar a George y preguntarle para la próxima vez— la sentí responder el abrazo así que me anime un poco y me recosté de nuevo en la cama aun abrazándola y acariciando suavemente su brazo, ella no me rehusó así que continúe haciéndolo un rato mas

— Albert— pregunto con voz medio dormida

— Mmm— fue mi simple respuesta

— Si continuas mimándome así, me voy a quedar dormida, tenemos que ir a clases— dijo levantando su cabeza y mirándome, yo hice un gesto de pereza

— ¿Tenemos que?— ella asintió— Está bien, pero luego no te quejes porque no te consiento— ella soltó una risita y se levanto— yo hago el desayuno hoy, ¿Por qué no aprovechas para llamar a papá?— ella asintió levemente

Me levante feliz, el que Candy no me rechazara cuando le hacia alguna muestra de cariño me dejaba satisfecho, especialmente porque minutos antes accidentalmente nos habíamos besado, al menos mis actos de aquella noche, no habían dejado consecuencias en las que ella no quisiera estar a mi lado. A veces, yo pienso que Candy me quiere, no de esa forma de amigos casi hermanos, si no como hombre, pero era difícil saberlo, aunque yo pudiera leer tan fácilmente sus ojos, siempre me confundía cuando se trataba de eso, las acciones de Candy me dejan bloqueado, esa noche, había visto tanto en sus ojos, ella me había demostrado tanto, pero si no fuera por el hecho de que ella también estaba borracha y por que al día siguiente me pidió que lo olvidáramos, entonces yo pensaría que todo eso era verdad. Solo me quedaba hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para conquistarla.

Los días pasaron y rápidamente paso el mes, hoy sería la primera ecografía de Candy para ver la evolución del bebe, mi papá nos había recomendado a un amigo suyo acá en NY para que se hiciera cargo del embarazo de Candy, lo habíamos visitado en una ocasión y él había aceptado gustoso el atendernos personalmente. Camine rápido hasta el bloque de Candy, pues luego de clases iríamos a ver al doctor Martín, a lo lejos la vi parada afuera de su salón de clases, conversando y riendo con Terry Grandchester.

Terry, nunca pensé encontrar un tipo tan molesto, este hombre en serio me molestaba, aunque se notaba que sus intenciones con ella eran buenas, justo eso era lo que me disgustaba, sus intenciones, el tipo estaba interesado en Candy y al parecer no le importaba que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de otro hombre y que viviera con él. Se habían hecho muy amigos, incluso a veces salían juntos a pasear, Terry le compraba cosas y no solo a ella, a mí bebe también, le llevaba peluches, golosinas, chocolate, estaba tratando de ganársela con detalles, y eso me molestaba.

Además a Candy no parecía molestarle, en la universidad todo el mundo ya estaba al tanto de que ella vivía conmigo y de que esperaba un hijo mío, todos daban por hecho que éramos pareja, yo nunca desmentí nada y al parecer ella tampoco, pero con Terry era diferente, él era el único al tanto de la situación, ella misma se lo había contado y eso me hacia rabiar, ¿Qué derechos tenia él? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial? Además el muy arrogante disfrutaba de mi humor, estoy seguro que se divertía con mis desgracias, a veces se portaba tan cariñoso con ella frente a mí que seguro estoy es solo para molestarme, pero frente a él trate de disimular y no darle tanta importancia, no le iba a reconocer que me preocupaba, que me sentía amenazado con su presencia.

— Candy— la salude con un beso en la frente cuando llegue— Terry— dije simplemente

— ¿Qué tal Albert?— dijo dándome una de sus amplias sonrisas, el estomago se me revolvió

— ¿Estas lista?— le pregunte a Candy ella asintió— Vamos entonces, adiós Terry—

— Nos vemos mañana— le dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, nuevamente el estomago se me revolvió, él la abrazo y la beso igualmente— ¿Por qué te portas tan frio con Terry, Albert?— me pregunto ella cuando estábamos en el auto y después de casi todo el viaje en silencio

— No sé a qué te refieres—

— Albert, por lo general eres muy amable con todo el mundo, pero a Terry lo tratas como si oliera mal— me dijo analizando mi expresión

— Huele mal— le dije, Candy levanto las cejas, en una clara señal de que le explicara— Huele a perro mojado— fue mi respuesta. Ella soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

— Nada, una tontería de Terry—

— ¿Qué es? ¿No puedo saber?—

— Es que, él dice que lo tratas así, porque estás celoso, yo le dije que no podía ser—

— Estoy celoso Candy— no sé por qué, pero se lo dije, ella dejo de reír y me miro seria

— ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, es por el bebe— dijo y luego dio un suspiro— Albert, Terry no…—

— No— la corte— no es por el niño, yo sé perfectamente que tu nunca serias capas de alejarme de mi hijo— Candy se quedo callada mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba confundida— Llegamos— le informe y agradecí que ella no dijera nada, no me sentía preparado para hablar ahora

La ayude a bajar y todo el camino hasta la consulta fue en silencio, Candy se notaba ida, estaba analizando mis palabras de antes y yo se que tarde o temprano me preguntaría. Agradecí cuando la asistente nos hizo pasar con el doctor. Martín, reviso a Candy, la peso y le tomo la presión, luego la acostó y le lleno el vientre de gel para poder realizar la ecografía, ambos nos anímanos mucho cuando el doctor nos mostro una pequeña mancha en la pantalla y nos dijo que ese era nuestro bebe. El niño estaba sano y desarrollándose bien, Candy estaba saludable y su embarazo evolucionaría sin problemas. Luego nos imprimió la imagen de nuestro hijo y nos dio la cita para la próxima consulta.

El camino de regreso fue más tranquilo, ambos hablábamos del bebe y mientras yo conducía Candy observaba fijamente la foto de nuestro hijo, nuestro hijo, que bien se escuchaba, era de los dos, una parte mía crecía dentro de ella, Candy iba a darme un hijo, sin importar lo que pasara, Candy y yo íbamos a estar atados toda la vida, yo no podía estar más feliz por eso. Cuando llegamos a casa, a Candy se le ocurrió la gran idea de poner la foto en un porta retratos, yo acepte gustoso y la pusimos en la sala, así ninguno quedaba a disgusto porque la foto estuviera en el cuarto del otro.

Esa noche decidimos pedir comida a domicilio, era una pequeña mini celebración entre ambos por la salud del niño y por que el embarazo estaba evolucionando bien. Candy se antojo de nuevo de gomitas así que fui al supermercado de cerca para comprarle, pues se habían acabado, o mejor dicho ella las había acabado. Eso era algo que me encantaba y me enojaba de ella, si me decía lo que quería y lo que necesitaba, era solo por el bebe, a ella no le gustaba que yo estuviera pagando todos sus gastos, nunca le gusto sentirse una carga, pero yo siempre le recordaba que no era para nada una carga y que no se cohibiera cuando quisiera algo, a regaña dientes acepto.

Llegue al apartamento y traía conmigo una bolsa llena de gomitas, de barras de chocolate y otras tantas golosinas que habían sido antojos anteriores de Candy y que ella disfrutaba tanto comiendo. Cuando entre Candy estaba hablando por teléfono y por su cara y su sonrisa, supe quien era, Terry Grandchester, inmediatamente mi ánimo decayó, fui hasta la cocina y saque un paquete de gomitas para llevársela a Candy, mientras guardaba el resto, se lo deje sobre la mesita frente al sofá y le hice señas de que me iría a bañar, me di una larga ducha con agua caliente para tratar de relajarme, cuando salí del baño, Candy aun estaba en el sofá con la bolsa de gomitas en sus manos y viendo la televisión, me dio una sonrisa desde su sitio y yo se la regrese como pude, luego me dirigí a mi habitación para cambiarme y no volví a salir.

*-C-pov-*

Últimamente Albert estaba actuando muy extraño, a veces conmigo se portaba más cariñoso que siempre y más atento, me sorprendió ver que no quiso desmentir el hecho de que todos en la universidad pensaban que ambos éramos pareja, yo tampoco dije nada, aparte de que me sentía realmente feliz por eso, y mi parte egoísta ganaba cuando Albert muy caballerosamente rechazaba a Karen y a otras tantas que estaban detrás suyo en la universidad. Pero con Terry era totalmente diferente, la manera cortante y fría como lo trataba me dejaba realmente atónita, Albert siempre ha sido muy amable con todos y para que actuara de esa forma con Terry, significa que en serio le desagrada.

Terry me decía que estaba celoso, que Albert se sentía amenazado con su presencia, cuando le dije que lo más seguro es que fuera por el niño, Terry me corrigió y me reitero que era por mí, que notara que Albert estaba enamorado de mí, pero por algún motivo no me lo había dicho. Terry a veces se pasaba cuando Albert estaba, se ponía más cariñoso y atento e inevitablemente yo me estaba haciendo ilusiones con las respuestas de él, Albert en verdad estaba actuando como un novio celoso y las esperanzas estaban cada vez más fuertes, aunque yo tratara de ignorarlas.

Además Rose y Annie no dejaban de animarme y reiterarme las palabras de Terry, ambas me habían decían que le confesara mis sentimientos, hoy estuve a punto de hacerlo luego de que él me dijera que estaba celoso pero me acobarde, no quería adelantarme a los hechos, él solo dijo que estaba celoso, pero no aclaro porque, fácilmente podía ser por el lado de nuestra amistad, Albert podría estarse sintiendo desplazado, pues Terry y yo habíamos empezado una linda amistad, y yo ilusionándome al pensar otras cosas, la verdad estaba pensando seriamente en dejar las cosas así, me concentraría en mi embarazo y en el cuidado de mi hijo, no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en relaciones y más si estas arrezagaban a romperme el corazón.

Albert había salido al supermercado para traer mis golosinas, estaba muy contenta porque mi embarazo estaba bien y mi hijo estaba creciendo sano, aunque yo también lo estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando y cada vez me sentía más voluptuosa, Archie se burlaba de mí y me decía que tal vez le haría la competencia a Annie, pero eso sí, era verdaderamente imposible. Más tarde Terry me llamo para preguntarme como me había ido con la ecografía, le conté lo que nos dijo el doctor y le prometí que mañana llevaría la foto del bebe para que lo conociera, algunos tal vez lo vieran estúpido, pero yo estaba muy feliz con la imagen de mi bebe y Terry también quería verlo, sin pensarlo se había vuelto un muy buen amigo y se había encariñado con mi hijo incluso antes de que naciera.

Albert llego del supermercado cuando yo aun hablaba con Terry, pero lo vi extraño, porque me dejo la bolsita con las golosinas simplemente y se fue a bañar, cuando salió se fue a cambiar y no volvió a salir, él siempre venia a pasar un rato conmigo antes de irnos a dormir, pero esta vez se quedo en su habitación. Permanecí un rato meditando su actitud pero cuando no aguante mas, fui hasta su habitación para preguntarle que le pasaba.

Lo encontré acostado en su cama, los brazos atrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo, cuando entre se giro para verme y dio una sonrisa muy falsa, eso si me preocupaba. Me acerque hasta la cama, me subí y gatee hasta quedar sentada a su lado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le dije seriamente, él levantó las cejas medio sorprendido por mi pregunta

— ¿Sobre qué?—

— Estás raro Albert, ¿Paso algo cuando fuiste al súper? Llegaste extraño, no me hablaste y te encerraste aquí— Albert soltó un suspiro

— Lo siento, solo estoy algo cansado— no le creí nada, pero lo deje pasar— ¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono?— yo sonreí

— Con Terry, le contaba de la ecografía del niño y le prometí llevar la foto mañana para que lo conociera— Albert sonrió e hizo algo que no había hecho antes, puso su mano sobre mi vientre y lo acaricio, yo di un brinco por la sorpresa

— Perdón ¿Te lastime?— me pregunto preocupado, yo negué y solté una risita

— No, solo me sorprendiste— luego tome su mano y la lleve hasta mi vientre de nuevo— puedes tocar si quieres, aunque aún es temprano para sentir al bebe— Albert sonrió de nuevo

— No importa, pero está ahí, aunque yo no lo pueda sentir, quiero que él si me sienta— yo sonreí por eso, Albert iba a ser un buen padre

Pasamos un gran rato en la misma posición, aunque Albert cada tanto se acercaba a escuchar al bebe, pero obviamente no iba a escuchar algo que no fuera mi aparato digestivo, aun así, él parecía entretenerse, también estuvo hablándole al niño y contándole episodios vergonzosos míos en donde la torpeza había hecho abuso de confianza. Fue un momento muy agradable, me sentí tan bien que termine quedándome dormida en la habitación de Albert.

Al día siguiente y como pasaba la gran mayoría de los días últimamente, Albert me trajo el desayuno a la cama, al parecer iba a tomar la costumbre desde ahora de hablarle a mi vientre, porque también le dio los buenos días al bebe y le prometió seguir haciéndolo siempre. Desayunamos y nos arreglamos para ir a la universidad, nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del edificio con los chicos y les mostré orgullosa la foto de mi bebe, como siempre Archie fue el más emocionado y le sugirió a Annie que hicieran uno, para sorpresa de todos ella le dijo que lo intentarían y que se moría por tener uno propio, luego nos confesó que su gran sueño ha sido formar una familia y tener muchos hijos. Archie se tomo muy en serio sus palabras y le prometió que a partir de esa noche trabajarían en ello, pero luego de un par de regaños de John, de un par de consejos de Rose y de la mención de George, a Archie se le olvido la promesa.

Las primeras horas de clase fueron como siempre, no hubo acontecimientos importantes hasta el almuerzo. Annie venia más molesta que siempre y juro que si Karen volvía a mencionar girasoles rosados para su proyecto, la mataría, pero luego de un par de besos de Archie y una botella de agua bien fría se calmo. Después del almuerzo Albert me acompaño hasta mi clase, y a regaña dientes me entrego la foto del bebe, pues la había tenido todo el día en su mochila.

Entre a mi salón de clase y encontré a Terry en su lugar habitual, me senté junto a él como todos los días y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

— Buenos días—

— Hola Candy, hoy te vez particularmente feliz—

— Si, la verdad es que sí, estoy muy contenta con lo que me dijo el doctor ayer, mira— dije extendiéndole la foto del bebe— te presento a mi hijo— Terry la tomo y sonrió

— Se parece a ti— dijo en broma, yo le di una palmada en su brazo y me reí— hablando en serio Candy, me alegro que estés bien, ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? Te invito a comer lo que gustes, para celebrar—

— Claro, ¿Qué te parece comida italiana?—

— Me parece bien, entonces ¿Vamos después de clase?—

— Pero ¿Tú no tienes otra clase luego de esta?— le pregunte al recordarlo

— No, hoy estas de suerte, luego de esta, estoy libre— yo asentí, el profesor entro y no pudimos hablar hasta el final de la clase

Cuando la clase finalizo, ambos guardamos todas nuestras cosas y salimos, afuera estaba Albert esperándome, le dije a Terry que me esperara y me acerque a Albert para avisarle que salía.

— Candy— dijo a modo de saludo

— Albert, no me voy a ir contigo hoy— él levanto las cejas

— ¿Por qué?—

— Terry me invito a comer—

— Terry— dijo de manera poco agradable

— Si, Terry, aunque te disguste tanto, él es mi amigo y lo quiero—

— ¿Lo quieres?— volvió a preguntar levantando las cejas

— Si, ¿Por qué se te hace tan raro?—

— Por nada, ¿A qué hora vuelves? ¿Te paso a recoger?—

— No sé a qué hora vuelva y no hace falta que me recojas, Terry me llevara hasta la casa— después de un mini silencio y de que no dijera nada continúe— bueno, me voy, nos vemos luego— me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla pero no él no me lo respondió— ¿Qué te pasa?— le volví a preguntar

— Nada, solo cuídate, si pasa algo me llamas— me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo me quede parada medio en shock ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Escuche una risita a mi lado y me gira para ver a Terry conteniendo una carcajada— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

— Nada Candy, es solo que no lo quieres ver, pero Albert esta muerto de celos— yo bufe frustrada

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Mira Terry, ya no quiero hablar más de eso, si te soy sincera no quiero ni pensarlo tampoco, me voy a dedicar única y exclusivamente a mi embarazado y a mi bebe, así que si eres tan amable, no vuelvas a tocar el tema ¿sí?—

— Okey, no más del tema, mejor vamos, ¿A qué restaurante quieres ir?— yo sonreí, así estaba mejor, no mas dramas, de ahora en adelante, lo más importante era mi hijo, Albert tendría que aguantar sus cambios bipolares el solo

Pase una tarde muy agradable con Terry, luego de comer, me había invitado a helado, habíamos pasado por una tienda de regalos y Terry quiso comprarle un regalo nuevo a mi bebe como premio por crecer bien, o al menos, esa fue la escusa que me dio, yo se que en el fondo, lo hace para hacer rabiar a Albert, él también había notado que a Albert le disgustaba que le regalara cosas al bebe y Terry disfrutaba sacándole rabietas. Pero no me pude negar, al menos lo convencí de comprar el regalo más barato, un globo de helio en forma de corazón con una carita sonriente dibujada.

Terry me llevo hasta el edificio y aunque lo invite a pasar el no acepto, me dijo una frase como, hay terrenos que no se pueden pisar, o algo por el estilo, yo me reí de sus ocurrencias y me despedí con un beso en la majilla. Subí al ascensor mientras miraba mi reloj, se me había hecho un poco tarde, pero es que, estando con Terry el tiempo se iba volando, eran las siete y media de la noche y yo ni siquiera había notado que estaba oscureciendo.

Entre al apartamento y vi una mancha negra correr hasta mi, cuando lo note, tenía a Rose abrazada a mi cintura.

— ¡Hola Candy! ¡Hola sobrino! ¿Cómo están?— bien, al parecer Albert no es el único que tomo la costumbre de hablarle al bebe desde ahora

— Bien Rose, estamos bien— vi a Albert salir de la cocina con expresión seria mientras se recostaba del marco de la puerta

— Te tardaste— me dijo simplemente, yo me encogí de hombros— ¿vas a cenar ya?—

— No, gracias, ya comí— Albert levanto una ceja, se giro y regreso a la cocina sin decir nada, yo mire a Rose como preguntando que le pasaba a Albert, ella solamente sonrió ampliamente

— Nada, el hígado se le está deshaciendo—

— ¡Rose!— lo escuche gritarle desde la cocina, ella nuevamente me sonrió— ¿Cómo te fue?—

— Muy bien— le dije sonriendo

— Si, ya lo veo. ¿Y eso?— dijo señalando el globo

— Otro regalo de Terry para el bebe—

— Vaya, Terry sí que es rápido—

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le pregunte confundida

— A nada, pero si alguien no se da prisa, el cachorrito se le va a adelantar— escuche un bufido en la cocina, pero continúe sin entender nada

— ¿Me quieren decir de qué diablos están hablando?—

— De nada Candy, es solo un chiste entre mi hermano y yo— yo levante ambas cejas, pero no pedí más explicaciones, no le podría sacar nada a Rose. Ella se acerco a mí y me olfateo

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunte

— Lo siento Candy, pero se te pego ese horrible olor de Terry— escuche a Albert carcajearse en la cocina, mire hacia esa dirección con el ceño fruncido, como esperando que él apareciera y me viera, pero no salió

— ¿Tu también?—

— Lo siento mucho, Terry me cae muy bien, pero es una pena que huela a perro mojado— nuevamente Albert se rio

— No sé de dónde sacan esa idea, a mi me gusta como huele, en todo caso, me voy a dar un baño porque estoy cansada—

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y lo que vi me dejo boqui abierta, pegue un grito enojada y a los segundos Rose estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Rose, me quieres explicar que es esto?— dije señalando un perchero lleno de ropa, que definitivamente antes no estaba ahí

— ¡Oh! ¿Eso? Es solo un pequeño regalo de mi parte, aunque ahora no las puedas usar, pronto se empezara a notar tu embarazo y debes estar divina, te traje la ropa de embarazada mas a la moda— yo negué con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño, Rose nunca iba a cambiar

Luego del baño al parecer Rose ya había guardado toda la ropa en mi closet, dándome a entender que no tenia opción de devolvérsela, salí a la sala y Rose y Albert estaban viendo la televisión, me senté con ellos y estuvimos platicando por un buen rato, Albert al parecer estaba nuevamente de buen humor, así que la plática fue muy amena, media hora más tarde el sueño me venció y me dormí en el sofá, sentí a Albert cargarme hasta mi habitación, depositarme en la cama y darme un beso en la frente antes de irse.

Jessandberth: jejeje pobre pecas...con gusto

mary: Sabe con confio y tengo fe de que por lo menos 1 de mil hombres es asi, el problema es no tener la suerte de que te toque a ti.. pero no pierdo la esperanza... animo mary que los pensamientos positivos atraen cosas positivas.

sayuri1707: gracias sayuri

Pauli: me alegra que te gustara

Arual: creo que todas queremos un Albert Asi

Brenda de Andrew Como van esas uñas Brenda...? y apoyo tu manera de pensar sobre las mamitas... todas en general

keilanot2:gracias.. realmente las historias de Yuri son fantasticas... ya le pedi rogue y suplique que escribiera uno con los personajes de Candy, y me prometio pensarla..


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**Capitulo Seis**

*-C-pov-*

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy descansada, me sentía más ligera, como si hubiera dormido más de lo acostumbrado y hubiera descansado muchas horas, perezosamente abrí los ojos y me estire, pero sentí un peso extraño en mi vientre y costado, baje la mirada hasta ahí y me encontré con una melena bronce. Albert estaba dormido a mi lado, con la cabeza medio puesta al costado de mi vientre y abrazándome la cintura con una mano, se veía que no era una pose muy cómoda, pero el corazón me traiciono y se acelero como loco, ¿Qué hacia Albert aquí? Gire mi cabeza a un lado y vi que eran las once de la mañana. ¡Mierda! Nos quedamos dormidos, rápidamente empecé a sacudirlo.

— ¡Albert! ¡Albert!— a pesar de que lo estaba moviendo casi bruscamente, Albert se apretó mas a mí y no abrió los ojos — ¡Albert!— le dije más fuerte, él se giro frotándose los ojos

— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo con la voz ronca

— ¡Es tarde, nos quedamos dormidos!—

— Candy, hoy es sábado— dijo sentándose aun medio dormido y acariciándose el cuello— no tenemos clase— yo suspire aliviada y me deja caer de nuevo en la cama, pero me senté al recordar algo

— ¿Qué hacías aquí y en esa posición tan incómoda?— Albert me miro, miro la habitación y alzo las cejas, al parecer no se había dado ni cuenta

— Vaya, anoche te quedaste dormida en el sofá y te traje hasta aquí, pero me quede acariciando al bebe y parece que me quede dormido, me duele el cuello— se quejo mientras me daba su sonrisa torcida, nuevamente el corazón me traiciono. Rayos, solo tienes cabeza para tu hijo Candy, ¡recuérdalo! Me regañe a mi misma

— Ah— le respondí simplemente, el ruido de mi estomago hizo que ambos miráramos mi barriga

— Creo que ya tienen hambre— yo me sonroje y Albert se rio— te invito a desayunar fuera, hace un lindo día— dijo mirando hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban corridas y se podía ver el cielo azul y el sol brillando fuertemente

— Me parece bien, solo déjame me cambio— Albert asintió y se marcho también a su habitación

Veinte minutos más tarde estábamos en el Volvo de Albert buscando un buen lugar donde desayunar, vimos un café con mesas al aire libre y decidimos entrar ahí. Pedí un jugo de naranja, fruta picada y unas tostadas con mantequilla, Albert se unió a mí pidiendo lo mismo, solo que en vez del jugo le trajeron café.

Fue un desayuno muy tranquilo, platicamos calmadamente y me alegro que el día de hoy Albert estuviera de mejor humor, me preguntaba ¿Qué le causaban esos cambios repentinos? A veces estaba feliz y otras con un humor de perros.

— Vaya encuentro tan desagradable— Albert y yo estábamos riendo y nuestras sonrisas se borraron en un santiamén al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Elisa. Ambos giramos y efectivamente la rubia estaba parada con unas gafas de sol cubriendo sus ojos y dándonos una sonrisa altiva— ¿Sorprendidos?— pregunto subiéndose las gafas hasta la cabeza

— Elisa ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunto Albert fríamente

— ¡Oh querido Albert! Por si no lo recueras, yo también vine a New York a estudiar, afortunadamente no en la misma universidad que ustedes, pero aunque la ciudad es grande, el mundo es chico— unas chicas que estaban paradas en la calle llamaron a Elisa, ella les hizo una seña para que la esperaran un momento— ¿Y como estas Candy?— me pregunto con obvio fastidio— ¿Cómo va el bastardito?— su voz aumento unos cuantos grados, la gente alrededor empezó a mirarnos

— ¡Elisa! Haz el favor de no referirte así a mi hijo— le dijo Albert levantándose con enojo, mientras alzaba la mano llamando al mesero por la cuenta, el chico llego rápido con una libretita y Albert le paso una tarjeta de crédito para que cobrara

— ¿Tu hijo? ¿Tan seguro estas? Puede ser de cualquiera— mi paciencia estaba llegando al límite, había estado en silencio porque no quería rebajarme con ella, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil con sus palabras. Albert parecía igual de irritado que yo

— Es mi hijo Elisa, el niño que Candy espera es mío— el mesero regreso con la tarjeta de Albert y él la guardo rápidamente luego de firmar un papel, yo me levante dispuesta a irme, caminamos un poco hasta la calle, pues nuestra mesa era de las más cercanas a la acera

— Mira que caíste bajo Candy, tener que acostarte con Albert para poder tenerlo, eso sí es ser patético, ni siquiera te importo que tuviera una relación conmigo, solo pensaste en tu propio interés— Albert iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero yo levante la mano para que me dejara hablar a mí, camine hasta donde ya estaba ella reunida con sus amigas antes de hablar

— Al menos Elisa, a mi Albert no me ha visto casi comiéndome con otro hombre en su propia casa y luego llegar llorando por otra oportunidad, alegando que todo era mentiras y que actuaba por despecho— le dije lo más serenamente posible, pero alzando un poco mi voz— Eso sí es caer bajo—

El rostro de Elisa se mostro lleno de furia cuando sus amigas rompieron en risitas, de repente sentí que me empujaba y escuche que Albert grito mi nombre, las amigas de Elisa pegaron un grito al unisonó y el rostro de ella cambio a horror, sentí un golpe a mi costado, me sentí caer al piso y luego otro fuerte golpe, vi a Albert correr hacia mí, pero lo veía borroso.

— ¡Candy! Candy mi vida háblame, ¡Candy!— sentía que me cargaba, pero lo escuchaba lejano y no era capaz de responderle, mis ojos se pusieron pesados y continúe viendo borroso— ¡llama una maldita ambulancia Elisa! Y reza porque no le pase nada a Candy o a mi hijo, porque me olvidare de que eres mujer, ¡¿Qué esperas? Maldita sea ¡muévete!— yo ya no escuche más, me fundí en la inconsciencia y la oscuridad

*-A-pov-*

— ¡Largo de aquí Elisa!— Le grite sin importarme que estuviéramos en un hospital y que todos se giraran a vernos— ¡lárgate antes de que me avisen como están Candy y mi hijo, porque si las noticias no soy buenas, aquí mismo me la pagas!—

— ¡¿Y es que crees que lo planee? ¡Yo también estoy preocupada! ¡Esa no era mi intención!— me dijo asustada

— ¡¿A no? ¿Entonces cual era?— le dije bajando la voz y tomándola de los hombros— ¡¿Cuál era tu maldita intención al empujar hacia la calle a una mujer embarazada?— volví a gritarle, los ojos de Elisa se llenaron de lagrimas

— ¡Yo no quería que pasara esto, yo solo perdí el control y cuando lo pensé ya fue tarde!— para ese momento ya estaba llorando

— Bien, entonces ¡largo! Lárgate antes de que yo también pierda el control y cuando lo piense sea demasiado tarde para ti— las amigas de Elisa se acercaron a nosotros y sacaron a Elisa de mis brazos mientras la sacaban rápidamente de la sala de espera, justo cuando ellos salían, Rose y los demás venían entrando, vi que Rose se regresaba siguiendo a Elisa

— ¡Albert!— dijo Annie abrazándome

— ¿Cómo está Candy?— pregunto John

— ¿Y mi sobrino?— siguió Archie

— No sé, no hace mucho que entraron con ella— dije casi en un susurro mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos

— ¡Albert!— gire mi rostro de nuevo y vi a Terry entrando a la sala de emergencias con un gesto genuinito de preocupación ¿Quién lo llamo? Me gire hacia Rose y ella asintió. Que importaba, lo importante ahora era Candy y el niño— ¿Cómo esta Candy y el bebe?— me pregunto

— No se Terry, no me han dicho nada—

— Pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto John. Yo suspire

— Nos encontramos a Elisa cuando estábamos desayunando, ella empezó a ofender a Candy y cuando ella no soporto mas y le contesto, Elisa empujo a Candy hacia la calle, un motociclista venia por la línea de Candy pero gracias a Dios logro verla a tiempo antes de atropellarla y se desvió un poco, pero había otro auto estorbando el paso y el chico perdió el equilibrio golpeando a Candy con su propio cuerpo cuando se caía, ella también cayó y se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso, cuando corrí a su lado se desmayo— ver la imagen mental me destrozaba, definitivamente si algo le pasaba a alguno de los dos, Elisa me las pagaría, mis hermanos tenía el rostro preocupado y Terry tenia la misma expresión que yo, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en que hacerle a la culpable

— ¿Qué te dijeron los paramédicos cuando la recogieron?— me pregunto Terry

— Al parecer el único golpe visible fue el de la cabeza, pero tienen que hacerle estudios para ver cómo está el bebe—

Estuvimos esperando veinte minutos más hasta que por fin salió el Dr. Martín para informarnos. Yo había hecho llamar a su médico personal porque solo él sabía la evolución del niño y me sentía más confiado si era él quien la revisaba, lo bueno fue que estábamos en el mismo hospital donde él trabajaba y no fue ningún problema.

— ¡¿Dr. Martín como esta Candy y mi hijo?— le pregunte en cuanto se acerco

— Tranquilo Albert, están bien los dos, afortunadamente el único golpe importante fue el de la cabeza, la salud del niño y la de ella están completamente intactas, el golpe que se dio al caer provoco el desmayo, pero le hicimos varios estudios antes de estar seguros y no hay ninguna consecuencia, en cuanto se despierte le hare una revisión y se podrá ir— un suspiro colectivo se escucho en la estancia

— Gracias por acudir cuando te llamaron— le dije

— No te preocupes, es mi trabajo y con gusto lo hago, si quieres puedes pasar a verla, pero por ahora solo puedes pasar tu, mas adelante cuando despierte y le haga la revisión podrán verla todos— yo asentí rápidamente y salí siguiendo al Dr. Martín

Cuando entre al cuarto donde estaba Candy, la vi acostada con los brazos sobre su vientre y una intravenosa con suero en su brazo, me acerque hasta ella y la bese en la frente mientras tomaba la mano sin la intravenosa. Un nuevo suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios, este susto me sirvió para concienciarme en algo especialmente, si no le decía pronto a Candy lo que sentía, algo podría pasar y me la quitarían, sea un accidente, sea Terry o cualquier otro hombre, cualquier cosa podría pasar y si no actuaba rápido me arrepentiría por ello.

Sentí que Candy se movía y que estaba despertando, cuando abrió sus ojos la vi mirar todo el lugar algo perdida, luego se giro hasta mi y entrecerró los ojos como tratando de ver si era real.

— ¿Albert?—

— Si Candy, soy yo, ¿Cómo te sientes?—

— Me duele un poco la cabeza ¿Qué sucedió? Solo recuerdo que Elisa me empujo y dos golpes, nada mas— yo fruncí el ceño, maldita Elisa

— Te desmayaste cuando caíste al piso, un chico venia conduciendo una moto cuando Elisa te empujo y logro esquivarte pero perdió el equilibro por un auto y te golpeo con el cuerpo—

— ¡¿Y mi bebe?— pregunto asustada al caer en la cuenta, se sentó al instante y se mareo un poco por la rapidez del acto, la agarre a tiempo

— Cálmate Candy, está bien, el bebe está a salvo, no le paso nada— ella suspiro y se tomo el vientre con ambas manos— Martín dijo que te haría una revisión cuando despertaras y nos podíamos ir—

— Gracias a Dios, no me gustan los hospitales— yo le di un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza

— Me asuste mucho Candy, pensé que los perdía, no sé que hubiera hecho si les pasaba algo a cualquiera de los dos— ella regreso mi abrazo envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura

— Gracias por preocuparte Albert, pero si me dices que estamos bien, entonces no hay porque hacerlo— me dijo sonriendo

— Tienes razón— le sonreí de regreso

Luego salí para llamar al Dr. Martín. Los chicos entraron siguiéndolo y le preguntaron a Candy como se sentía, el Dr. Martín le hizo un chequeo general y le dio un par de recomendaciones a Candy, para luego decirle que se tranquilizara que no había ninguna contraindicación ni consecuencia del golpe, ella y el bebe estaban bien y podría seguir su rutina de siempre sin problemas.

Una hora después Candy ya estaba en su cama descansando luego de que casi eche a patadas a mis hermanos y a Terry, le había preparado un poco de chocolate caliente después del almuerzo y le había dicho que descansara. Entre a su habitación a ver como estaba y la encontré recostada de lado tocando su vientre y mirando a la ventana, me senté a su lado y ella se giro a verme, luego apoyo su cabeza en mi regazo mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

— ¿Cómo estás?—

— Estoy bien Albert, algo aburrida, pero bien— yo me reí

— Bueno, es mejor aburrida que adolorida—

— Aun no puedo creer que Annie le haya pegado a Elisa— dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio y sonrió, yo volví a reír pero luego me puse serio

— Fue mejor así, si no lo hubiera hecho ella, lo hubiera hecho yo— ella se sentó al instante y me miro

— ¿Qué? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de pegarle a una mujer?— yo asentí— Dios mío, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo el señor caballerosidad?— de nuevo me reí

— La caballerosidad iba a quedar a un lado si me enteraba que algo malo les pasaba a ustedes y tenía a Elisa cerca, te juro que tenía tanta rabia que la eche del hospital antes de hacer una locura—

— ¿Tan preocupado estabas?— me pregunto seria, yo la tome del rostro y la acerque al mío

— Candy, tú y mi hijo son lo más importante para mí en estos momentos, si algo les pasa enloquezco—

Candy me miro como analizando mis palabras, casi pude ver su cabeza trabajando, sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca, no pude evitarlo y la bese, la bese con todas mis fuerzas y con toda la desesperación y frustración que sentía, pensé que ella me empujaría y me rechazaría pero luego de unos segundos me respondió, me abrazo por el cuello y yo la tome de la cintura ubicándola a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, continuamos besándonos por un buen rato, mientras con una mano acariciaba su espalda y con la otra una de sus piernas, Candy tenía una mano enredada en mi cabello y la otra masajeaba mi cuello.

Después de varios besos nos separamos, nuestra respiración era entrecortada y fuerte, abrí mis ojos para mirarla y ella aun tenía los suyos cerrados, cuando los abrió nuestras miradas se chocaron, la vi sonrojarse un poco pero no me reí, necesitaba hablar con ella.

— Albert— dijo casi en un susurro, yo puse mi dedo índice en sus labios para silenciarla

— Espera, no digas nada, déjame hablar a mi— tome aire para poder hablar— Candy, después de la noche de la fiesta— ella se puso tensa y su sonrojo aumento— yo… yo no he dejado de pensar en ti— Candy levanto las cejas sorprendida— aunque te prometí que lo olvidaría no pude, no hay día en el que las imágenes de esa noche vengan a mi cabeza, si volví con Elisa fue con la intención de olvidar todo, tu parecías poco afectada y cuando te pedí concejo, lo hice con la intensión de que me detuvieras, que me dijeras que me quedara contigo, pero no lo hiciste, aun así la relación con Elisa ya no era la misma, yo solo la estaba usando y había planeado terminar con ella porque no tenía sentido que siguiéramos juntos…

…cuando me entere de tu embarazo pensé que tal vez era una forma del destino en la que nos decía que debíamos estar juntos y no precisamente como amigos, fue por eso que te propuse que nos casarnos, no solo porque sintiera que fuera mi deber, si no porque en realidad lo deseaba, pero cuando me dijiste que tenias derecho a casarte por amor, entonces desistí, si tu no me amabas entonces no nos casaríamos, pero tampoco quise renunciar a la idea de que más adelante te enamoraras de mi y aceptaras, me propuse a estar contigo y tratar de conquistarte, porque quiero que estemos juntos siempre… porque te amo, te amo Candy, y lo que paso hoy, me hizo darme cuenta que si no te lo decía pronto, tal vez me arrepentiría después, cuando algo sucediera y te fueras de mi lado— Candy estaba en silencio y nuevamente me miraba mientras analizaba la verdad de mis palabras

— Albert, yo, no sé qué decir— rápidamente se separo de mi y se levanto mientras caminaba por la habitación— no puedes esperar que te diga algo coherente luego de todo lo que me has dicho— se detuvo y me miro seria— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere que dijeras esas palabras?— mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ¿Acaso ella…?— ¿Sabes cuantas veces soñé porque algún día me dijeras que me amabas? ¿Crees que yo no te amo? Pues estas muy equivocado, porque yo estoy loca por ti— me dijo y yo no sabía que pensar— te amo y yo no lo hago desde esa noche, yo lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo y para mí fue muy difícil seguir como si nada después de lo que paso y después de sentir lo que siento ¿Cómo crees que me sentí luego de que volviste con Elisa?— yo no podía ni imaginarlo, ella entendió mi expresión— exacto, no te lo puedes imaginar, por eso no puedes esperar que luego de que me digas todas estas cosas yo responda lanzándome a tus brazos y diciéndote que te amo como nunca podre amar a nadie y que yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque aunque todo eso es verdad, para mí no es fácil asimilarlo— dejo de mirarme, llevo su mirada al piso, cuando vio sus zapatos los tomo, se sentó en la cama y empezó a ponérselos

— ¿Qué haces?—

— Me voy—

— ¿Qué? Pero ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué?— le pregunte levantándome

— Quiero pensar y no te preocupes, iré con Rose— dijo luego de ponerse los zapatos

— Candy, espera, no tienes que irte, si quieres yo lo hago, pero por favor, no hagas esto—

— No Albert, quiero salir y despejarme un poco, pasare el día con Rose y Annie y tal vez también la noche, no te preocupes voy a estar bien con ellas— y sin decirme más nada salió de la habitación mientras yo la seguía y segundos después salió del apartamento, yo me quede petrificado cuando la puerta se cerro

¿Cómo demonios cambiaron tanto las cosas? ¿Y qué rayos voy a hacer? aunque Candy dijera que también me ama, después de su reacción ya no sé ni que esperar. Me fui hasta el sofá y me deje caer sin fuerza, ahora solo me quedaba esperar, esperar y rezarle a Dios porque todo salga bien.

*-C-pov-*

Luego de salir del apartamento y de empezar a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso al apartamento de Rose y Annie , ante todas las palabras de Albert, él me amaba, me amaba y estaba dispuesto a conquistarme, que ironía, él me quería conquistar y yo ya estaba loca de amor por él, él pensaba que para mí esa noche no tenia mayor importancia y yo pensaba lo mismo de él, se quería casar conmigo, quería pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado y nada tenía que ver mi embarazo, lo deseaba de verdad, sus ojos no me mienten, en sus ojos comprobé la veracidad de sus palabras.

Me pare en las escaleras a medio camino al cuarto piso. ¿Entonces que estoy haciendo? ¿Esto no era lo que estaba esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso mi sueño no era que Albert me amara y quisiera pasar el resto de su vida conmigo? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué hui? Nunca pensé que luego de escuchar las palabras que por tanto tiempo había esperado, saliera corriendo despavorida, tenía miedo, miedo de que todo fuera un sueño y que después de aceptar sus sentimientos, todo se desvaneciera y la realidad me golpeara con una verdad aun más dura y con el rechazo de Albert.

Pero sus ojos no mentían, ellos me decían la verdad de las palabras de Albert, él me amaba y yo lo amaba a él, íbamos a tener un hijo, entonces ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí parada? Tenía que arriesgarme, teníamos que intentarlo, si las cosas no funcionaban luego, al menos sabía que no me había rendido sin luchar, sin dejar pasar lo que tanto había esperado solo por miedo.

Baje rápido las escaleras de regreso, pero teniendo cuidado de no tropezarme, ahora no era solo yo la que dependía de mi coordinación, también estaba mi hijo y lo último que quería, es que por un error mío le pasara algo malo. Cuando estuve en el tercer piso frente a la puerta de nuestro apartamento, tome aire y reevalué mi decisión y llegue a la vieja conclusión de ahora o nunca.

Metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta lentamente, cuando entre vi a Albert acostado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el techo y con el rostro preocupado, todo el amor que siento por él me inundo, él no noto mi presencia, me acerque hasta el sofá por la parte de adelante y lo mire.

— Albert— dije suavemente, su mirada cambio del techo hacia mí y cuando me vio rápidamente se sentó en el sofá

— ¿Candy? Pero ¿Qué haces…?— no lo deje terminar, me lance a sus brazos y lo silencie con un beso, Albert al comienzo se sorprendió y lo sentí tensarse, pero a los pocos segundos me abrazo y me regreso el beso— Candy yo— comenzó a decir cuando terminamos el beso, esta vez era mi turno de hablar por lo que lo silencie con un dedo sobre sus labios

— No, escucha, estuve pensando lo que me dijiste y en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días y… yo te amo Albert, ya te lo dije, pero me da miedo que no funcione, me da pavor que las cosas no salgan bien y termine sufriendo más que ahora— él me abrazo fuerte y pego su frente con la mía

— No Candy, no va a ser así, los dos vamos a hacer todo lo necesario para ser felices juntos, con nuestro hijo, perdóname por haber sido un tonto y por no haber notado cuanto te amo antes, por no haber visto que la mujer de mi vida la tenia frente a mis ojos y no la quería ver… pero danos una oportunidad Candy, te juro que no te arrepentirás, te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo, solo acepta y lo veras— estampe mis labios contra los suyos en un casto y rápido beso

— Entonces acepto— le dije dándole nuevamente un beso como el anterior, Albert me abrazo y me dio un beso fuerte

— Te juro que no te arrepentirás, pero, ¿Ese acepto abarca mi proposición del comienzo?— me pregunto nervioso, yo sonreí

— Eso significa que, si tu propuesta de casarnos aun está en pie, entonces también la acepto—

— No tienes ni que preguntarlo, claro que está en pie—

Empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, pero esta vez, eran besos suaves y dulces, lentos y cariñosos, pero aunque fueran tan calmados, yo quería otra cosa.

— Albert— le dije entre besos

— Mmm— fue su simple respuesta

— Hagamos el amor— Albert dejo de besarme y me miro sorprendido

— Pero— bajo su mirada a mi vientre y puso su mano derecha ahí— ¿Estás segura? ¿Y el bebe?—

— El bebe está bien—

— Pero… ¿en serio es lo que quieres?— como respuesta lo bese de nuevo

Albert se levanto del sofá mientras me cargaba, yo le enrede mis piernas en la cintura y me agarre de sus hombros, me llevo hasta su habitación y me deposito en la cama para luego recostarse sobre mí con cuidado de no descargar mucho su peso.

Nos besamos y acariciamos muy lentamente, Albert se movía con suavidad y me trataba con mucho cuidado y dedicación, imagino que tenía miedo de hacerle daño al bebe y por eso prefería tomarse su tiempo o tal vez simplemente quería ser cariñoso y delicado, sea el motivo que fuera, me encantaba, me sentía querida y mimada, así que quise hacer lo mismo con él y tratarlo de la misma forma.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como si fuera la primera vez de nuestras vidas, esta vez estábamos totalmente consientes de lo que estábamos haciendo y del porque llegamos a ello, en esta ocasión no habría un despertar con recuerdos borrosos ni lamentaciones por pensar en haber cometido alguna estupidez. En esta ocasión todo si era lo correcto.

Ambos estábamos desnudos y abrazados en silencio, era un silencio cómodo, lleno de complicidad y tranquilidad, yo estaba recostada en su pecho y ambos teníamos nuestras manos juntas mientras jugábamos con los dedos del otro haciendo simples e inocentes caricias.

— Candy— me llamo, yo simplemente levante mi rostro para verlo— ¿Has pensado en que nombre ponerle al bebe, sea niño o niña?—

— No, la verdad es que no, ni siquiera he pensado mucho en el género del bebe, aunque me gustaría que fuera un niño—

— A mi me gustaría niña— me dijo tranquilo

— Yo pensé que a los hombres por regla, les gustaban más los niños— él levanto una ceja

— Pues yo soy la excepción a esa regla, quiero una niña— yo sonreí

— Bien, será lo que tenga que ser, pero quisiera esperar a la siguiente ecografía para pensar en un nombre, quiero algo original—

— Okey, dejaremos el nombre del bebe por ahora, ¿Qué quieres para cenar? Esta vez quiero pedir algo, no tengo ganas de levantarme para cocinar— me dijo mientras me acercaba más y me abrazaba fuerte

— ¿Qué te parece comida italiana? En el restaurante donde fui con Terry hacen entregas a domicilio y la comida es exquisita— lo escuche refunfuñar

— Terry— dijo con tono frio

— ¿Qué tienes contra Terry, Albert?—

— Simplemente le tengo celos—

— ¿Pero celos de qué?—

— De ti— me dijo simplemente, yo volví a levantar el rostro para mirarlo— si, Terry tiene toda la razón, le tengo celos, así que ahora que estamos juntos, más le vale dejar de hacerse el tonto y el cariñoso contigo cuando estoy cerca, porque ya tengo motivos para golpearlo— yo solté una risita— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—

— ¿Has notado lo violento que te has puesto? Ya solo hablas de andar golpeando a la gente. Albert, Terry es un buen amigo, nada más, solo así lo veo, así que aparta todos esos pensamientos asesinos y sedientos de sangre, ya pareces vampiro—

— Créeme que no dudare en clavarle el diente si se sobrepasa— yo volví a reír, él esta vez me acompaño— Está bien, no mas conversaciones asesinas, voy a pedir la cena— dijo al final

Se sentó en la cama busco sus bóxers y cuando los tuvo puestos salió a la sala para llamar, yo decidí ponerme solo su camisa, es algo que siempre había querido hacer y ahora que podía, no dudaría en hacerlo. Albert regreso y cuando me vio con su camisa puesta se quedo observándome fijamente, luego se acerco y me beso con intensidad, retrocedimos hasta la cama y estuvimos besándonos otro rato mas, hubiéramos llegado mas lejos, de no ser porque la comida llego y Albert tuvo que ir a recibirla, esa noche tuvimos una cena muy agradable y después de ducharnos volvimos a su habitación.

— De ahora en adelante vas a dormir aquí conmigo, la otra habitación será solo para el bebe— me dijo en un tono que no dejaba opciones para negarme y sinceramente yo tampoco quería

— Si lo pones en esos términos, entonces creo que no tengo otra opción—

— No, no la tienes—

— Bien, entonces con gusto me quedo—

Albert sonrió y me beso llevándome nuevamente hasta la cama, esta vez no tuvimos mas interrupciones.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**INESPERADO**

**By. Yurika Cullen**

**…Epilogo…**

*-C-pov-*

— ¡Candy!— me saludo Archie dándome su acostumbrado abrazo— ¿En donde esta mi sobrina?— dijo emocionado mostrándome otro nuevo osito de peluche

— Con Terry, tío oso—

— ¿Otra vez? Pero ¿Es que piensa acaparar a mí sobrina todo el día para él otra vez?— dijo frustrado

— Lo siento Archie, pero esta tan contento con la idea de que es el padrino que no se la he podido quitar—

— Eso te pasa por no haberme dejado ser el padrino a mí— me dijo enojado, aunque yo sabía que no lo estaba

— Archie, pero tú eres su tío oso, eres su tío de verdad, aunque Terry se auto proclame casi como su padre, sabes perfectamente que no lo es, y me rogo de tal manera que lo dejara ser el padrino que no pude evitarlo—

— Okey, te lo perdono solo porque yo soy su único tío oso y sé que Nessie me quiere más a mi—

— ¡¿Tu también? ¿Por qué llaman a mi hija con ese apodo tan horrible? Esto es frustrante— yo lo mire ceñuda, todos habían optado por simplificar el nombre de mi hija con el nombre de un monstruo escoses ¡y todo era culpa de Terry!

— Cálmate— me dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi odio, reconocí los brazos de Albert abrazándome por la cintura

— Bien, esta es mi señal para salir— dijo Archie y sin esperar respuesta salió buscando a mi hija

Mi hija, si, tuvimos una hija, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado tener un niño al comienzo, amaba a mi hija y en cuanto la ecografía mostro que era mujer, olvide mis preferencias anteriores. Y lo reafirme la primera vez que la tuve entre mis brazos, Genessie era idéntica a Albert, aunque su color de ojos y mejillas eran como las mías, el resto era todo igual a su padre, era simplemente hermosa. Y Albert moriría por ella, la consentía y mimaba todos los días, puedo imaginar que cuando Genessie empiece a hablar y a antojarse, Albert le va a regalar absolutamente todo lo que sus labios pidan y qué decir del resto de la familia. Todos la adoraban y contemplaban, esa hija mía tenía una forma tan especial de ganarse a la gente que era imposible no caer bajo su encanto.

El mismo Terry había quedado enamorado de ella cuando la vio, me había pedido al instante que lo dejara ser el padrino y yo no se lo pude negar, además no me equivoque en la elección, Terry la quería tanto como el resto de la familia, cada que nos visitaba le traía regalos y jugaba con ella, Albert a veces se ponía celoso porque Terry se proclamaba su casi padre.

Hoy estábamos en Lakewood celebrando el bautizo de Genessie, habíamos decidido hacerlo aquí, pues ambos habíamos pasado la mayor parte de nuestra corta vida en este pueblo y aquí mismo la concebimos. Al parecer la gente del pueblo había cambiado de opinión con respecto a mí, pues ya no me miraban de manera inquisitiva ni rumoreaban cuando pasaba. Y eso se puede deber a que de alguna forma todos se enteraron del pequeño episodio que tuve con Elisa en New York y la visita al hospital que ese encuentro me provoco, yo sospecho de Annie y Rose, se que ellas serian capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de mostrar la verdadera cara de Elisa y por aclarar cómo fueron las cosas de verdad, y todo para que ni a mi hija y ni a mí, nos señalaran con el dedo. Es algo que les agradeceré toda la vida, porque estoy segura que fueron ellas.

Ambas habían estado muy animadas planeando el bautizo de la niña, habían corrido de acá para allá, durante los últimos tres meses, lo peor de todo, es que aunque el bautizo terminaba hoy, la excitación de ambas no, pues luego de regresar a New York empezarían a planear la boda de Albert y yo que sería en cuatro meses más. Pensar en los miles de centros comerciales que visitaríamos me daba escalofríos.

— Solo espero que no vayan a empezar a pelear como niños pequeños por ver quién de Terry o Archie este más tiempo con la niña y a quien quiere mas— le dije a Albert saliendo de mis pensamientos

— No te preocupes Candy, tú misma lo dijiste, son solo peleas de niños, no causan ningún problema, además no se para que lo hacen, es lógico que es a mí a quien más quiere— me dijo en broma, aunque era verdad, Genessie a sus escasos cuatro meses, mostraba signos de adoración a su padre

— Tienes razón, pero si ninguno de los dos suelta a la niña antes del medio día, yo misma iré por ella, George y Rosemary tienen más derecho que ellos hoy, es poco el tiempo que tienen para estar con ella y hoy que pueden no dejare que las infantilerías de Terry y Archie lo arruinen—

— Me parece correcto, pero ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que el día de hoy los niñeros nos sobran y nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros? Mi vieja habitación aun está disponible por si quieres recordar como concebimos a Nessie— me dijo Albert con voz seductora junto al oído, yo pase por alto el que él también la llamara de ese modo y me concentre en su proposición y es que desde el nacimiento de la niña no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para la intimidad, pues aunque Genessie durmiera toda la noche, en el día era tan activa que nos dejaba agotados, además no se podía dejar de lado la universidad y el nuevo trabajo de Albert en el hospital, pues cuando Martín entero que él estaba estudiando medicina, no dudo en ofrecerle un puesto como prácticamente que estaba vacante en ese mismo hospital y con una remuneración muy buena

— ¿Notaran nuestra ausencia?— Albert miro a ambos lados antes de hablar

— No lo creo—

— Entonces vamos— le dije sonriendo mientras Albert me tomaba de la mano y entrabamos a la casa dejando a la familia entera en el jardín, subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación en donde todo había comenzado, definitivamente íbamos a recordar muchas cosas

**FIN**

**GRACIAS POR LEER CHICAS... **


End file.
